Hemoglobin Delight
by Madelight
Summary: - Si tu continues à raconter des âneries, je te plante un pieu, Drago. - Et si tu continues à être aussi insolente, c'est moi qui vais te planter dans un pieu, Hermione. Ces deux là allaient s'entendre à merveille, c'était une certitude. - Défi Hamataro
1. Prologue

**Vous pouvez commencer ou recommencer cette fanfiction sans crainte : elle est terminée. Je publierais tous les trois ou quatre jours. Elle est courte donc pas d'affolement.**

**Je vous laisse dès à présent en compagnie de cette intrigue, sans prétention, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.**

* * *

Il faisait noir, comme minuit. Les ténèbres étreignaient l'atmosphère froide des environs. C'était un dimanche d'aout, perdu dans les landes d'Ecosse. Les températures avoisinaient les six degrés et le brouillard s'étendait sur l'herbe comme un spectre vengeur. Une silhouette encapuchonnée faisait face aux nuages pesants. On percevait son souffle rauque et ses soupirs douloureux. Quelques perles argentées s'échappaient du trou noir qui siégeait à la place de son visage.

L'étranger leva son bras vers la lune, laissant apparaitre sa main et son bras d'albâtre. Au bout de ses doigts, une fine baguette brillante luisait sous la lumière astrale. Au creux de son poignet, une trace de morsure laissait échapper une trainée écarlate parsemée de reflets nacrés.

L'inconnu agita brièvement sa baguette vers le ciel et les nuages s'écartèrent dans un ballet silencieux. Aussitôt, le vent se mit à souffler en bourrasques agitées. La cape de la silhouette voletait au vent, battant la bruyère déjà bien emportée. Quelques cheveux blonds s'échappèrent du capuchon et la pâle lumière lunaire vint s'y perdre en reflets cendrés.

_- Orage, orage, au firmament, perds tes nuages dans tes tourments... Orage, orage, étoiles brûlantes, laisse ton cœur s'embraser comme il vente…_

La voix mélancolique se perdit dans l'Helm et la capuche s'envola pour de bon, révélant aux étoiles le visage de l'inconnu. Les délicats cheveux blonds parsemaient un visage fin et livide. La bouche laissait s'écouler le même liquide rougeâtre qui trainait sur son bras ; il s'étalait tel du rubis liquide jusqu'au menton.  
Deux joues plutôt saillantes ornaient un nez droit. Mais le plus étrange et le plus saisissant restaient les yeux du jeune homme. Deux opales grises, hématites luisant tel le néant qui attire. Deux yeux d'ange et de démon, balayé par de légères mèches flavescentes.  
Le garçon avait tout l'air d'une créature divine, perdue dans la lande.

_- Orage, orage, égaré sur la plaine, gorge la fougère. Pluie, élance la lune jusqu'à la trêve ultime, ténue et complice. Que le soleil égorge par tant de maladresse… Au fin fond des grottes d'antan, c'est l'astre de minuit qui brille au firmament._

Deux canines, découvertes par ses lèvres purpurines, vinrent accroitre l'impossibilité de la scène. Le sourire carnassier, l'étranger rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa cape et tourna les talons sur la plaine.

_- Va, va, astre du jour, brûler tous ceux qui t'auront défié, et berce les vivants d'un peu de lumière pour égayer leurs deuils entamés. Deux crocs enfoncés, deux crocs retirés et du sang déserté : les créatures de la nuit les ont fait trépasser…_  
_Et plus jamais, ô toi soleil, tu ne laisseras ces massacres commis… Car ce sont des enfants, dont le sang s'est enfui…_

Aussitôt, comme si rien n'était arrivé, la silhouette avait disparu de la lande, et le vent s'arrachait une plainte déchirante.

* * *

_L'année allait être joyeuse, et enfin tranquille. Enfin tranquille. Après six longues années de lutte intensive et de morts affligeantes, c'était enfin fini. La guerre s'était arrêtée là où elle avait commencé et Voldemort s'était éteint avec elle, emportant avec lui dans les limbes les restes de son règne tant désiré. Les mangemorts : terme obsolète qui ne désignait plus que le néant. Plus de mangemorts, plus de menace. Ou plutôt, moins de menace. _

_Ceux qui avaient appuyé la domination du mage noir avaient fui vers l'Est et le Nord, assez intelligents pour comprendre que leur traque ne s'arrêterait que lorsque la conscience commune serait apaisée. Mais certains restèrent, notamment des enfants. Sangs-Purs, orphelins d'un nouveau monde : victimes innocentes et embrigadées dans cette quête insensée. _

_Poudlard acceptait volontiers ces élèves en perdition et leur offrait logis, appui et soutien. Nombre de citoyens sorciers trouvèrent la mesure injuste mais le désir de Dumbledore de protéger chacun de ses élèves, quel qu'il soit, avait perduré après sa mort. Minerva MacGonagall était à présent la nouvelle directrice et comptait bien veiller à la réalisation de ses vœux les plus chers. _

_C'était donc dans ce contexte post-chaotique qu'Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger rentraient en septième année. La plupart de leurs camarades des années précédentes étaient là également et l'on semblait vouloir oublier les anciennes querelles au profit d'une année plus saine et plus joyeuse que les précédentes. Seulement, certains conflits ne pouvaient tout simplement pas s'arrêter. Ceux entre les maisons étaient revendiqués par tous : notamment car il s'agissait plus d'une compétition que d'autre chose et que c'était l'un des seuls repères restant, après cette guerre sans merci qui les avaient tous éliminés. Bien sûr, la conscience collective savait que les conflits devaient rester légers et fanfarons. Les barrières entre maisonnées céderaient à la moindre attaque envers Poudlard, cela coulait de source. Les élèves resteraient solidaires et se lieraient entre eux, qu'ils viennent du lion, de l'aigle, du blaireau ou encore du serpent. Ce dernier était malheureusement beaucoup moins bien vu que les autres : l'image que les jeunes sorciers en gardaient était celle d'une maison maudite, pestiférée et engendreuse de sorciers malintentionnés. Pourtant, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient juste les traits de la maison Serpentard et n'avaient rien à voir avec les complots de Voldemort._

_On savait cela mais dans cette ambiance d'urgence et d'après-panique, les préjugés prévalaient telles des valeurs sûres…_

Le Poudlard Express s'imposait enfin sur les rails de la gare de Londres. Hermione Granger, empressée comme jamais d'y grimper, enlaça une dernière fois ses parents en leur adressant un sourire tendre, et tourna les talons, malle en main. Elle était préfète en chef. Rien de plus normal auraient dit les autres, mais l'adjectif « exaltant » semblait l'emporter sur l'humeur de la jeune Lionne. Son insigne fièrement apposée sur sa poitrine, elle pénétra dans le wagon des préfets pour y déposer sa malle. Le rendez-vous n'étant que dans trois quart d'heures, elle décida d'aller faire la conversation aux garçons qui devaient venir d'arriver sur le quai. Elle repéra automatiquement la tignasse rousse de Ron et celle de Harry, encore plus désordonnée qu'à l'origine. Il devait y avoir du nouveau car Harry et Ginny se tenait amoureusement la main en se jetant des regards complices. Ronald les couvait de regards méfiants mais satisfaits, comme un vieux paternel s'inquiéterait de son gendre, pourtant son meilleur-ami. Lorsque le roux l'aperçut, son visage s'éclaira quelque peu et il arbora un sourire maladroit mais sincère.

- Hermione !, l'interpella-t-il en attirant l'attention des deux amoureux-transi.

Elle répondit à son sourire avec ses dents blanches. Ronald. Il lui avait manqué. C'était cet été que les choses s'étaient éclaircies comme par magie. Leurs rapports avaient changé : ils étaient plus proches que jamais, mais ce n'était plus la même chose qu'auparavant. L'amitié avait remplacé la tendresse… La guerre changeait les gens, tout simplement. Le trépied des sorciers s'était rapproché d'autant plus, se protégeant mutuellement de l'influence néfaste qu'avait la guerre sur chacun d'eux. Ils étaient ressortis de cette guerre toujours aussi unis. Que cela était agréable d'avoir des gens sur lesquels compter. Ils s'enlacèrent tous, Ginny, un peu perplexe, les accompagna dans cette effusion vigoureuse : elle rentrait également peu à peu dans leur univers.

Elle s'était également énormément rapprochée d'Hermione durant la période de guerre. Comme des meilleures amies, elles aimaient se confier les choses qui les tracassaient et tenaient à se soutenir quand la pression était trop forte.

On sentait que le quai était abondant de cette mélancolie et de cette bonne humeur débordante car nouvelle.

Quelqu'un semblait pourtant échapper à l'équation du bonheur. Appuyé contre une rambarde rouge, Drago Malefoy observait les gens de son regard irisé, glacial.

Quelle était cette ambiance écœurante ? Chacun avait vraisemblablement décidé d'épancher le plus possible ses sentiments. Tous ces rires, ces espoirs et ces humeurs ravies ne donnaient qu'une envie à Drago : vomir. La tête lui tournait devant autant de mièvrerie. Au cœur de tout cela, qui faisait attention aux orphelins qui avaient perdu leurs parents ? Qui faisait attention à ceux qui n'étaient plus là ? Ils étaient tous noyés dans leur niaiserie et ne faisaient attention à rien, s'acharnant plutôt à détruire davantage d'humanité avec leurs sourires imbéciles.

Il saisit sa malle et traversa la masse de gens sans faire attention : qu'importait, sa grâce naturelle lui permettait à la fois de se glisser dans l'étroitesse et également de faire s'écarter les gens autour de lui. D'ailleurs, les persifflages et les silences commencèrent. Aussitôt, on entendit les parents commérer et les enfants suivre l'exemple. Pathétique. Alors, il n'avait pas assez pris de coups durant cette guerre ? On ne lui avait pas assez fait payer ses erreurs ? Les deux camps l'avaient privé de tout ce qu'il avait cru aimer. Et maintenant, il ne lui restait plus rien : ni repères, ni envie d'en posséder.

Tous ces gens le regardaient avec tant de réserves, tant de méfiance. Il eut envie de leur prouver à quel point ils avaient tort, mais également à quel point ils avaient raison. En quelques secondes, il aurait pu tous les massacrer, mais à quoi bon ? A quoi cela aurait-il bien pu servir ?

Rien.

Et la seule chose dont était sûr Drago Malefoy, à cet instant, c'était qu'il ne ferait plus rien en dehors de servir son propre intérêt.

Le regard glacé du Serpentard balayait la foule sans s'arrêter. Rien n'avait vraiment d'importance : c'était ce qui transparaissait dans ses prunelles, et Hermione sentait ses membres se pétrifier devant une telle froideur. Il n'avait jamais été aussi insensible qu'à présent. C'était d'ailleurs curieux mais elle aurait préféré qu'il revienne, plus narquois que jamais, avec ses répliques racistes et sa clique de chiens de garde. Mais voilà, des chiens de garde, il n'en avait plus, et apparemment, l'envie de se moquer des autres avait disparu en même temps que sa dernière once d'humanité. D'ailleurs, quel était ce charme qui émanait de lui ? Une aura de surpuissance qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Hermione en avait des sueurs froides. Il semblait plus grand, plus beau et plus inhumain que jamais. Comme si plus rien des affres de ce monde ne pouvait le toucher à nouveau. C'était inexplicable, juste perceptible… Ses yeux plongèrent alors dans les siens, pas plus de quelques secondes puisqu'il n'y accorda pas plus d'importance qu'au reste. Le temps de ce regard, elle se sentit mourir. Il était vide. Si vide qu'elle aurait juré se pencher vers un abîme sombre et sans fin, rien qu'en croisant ses yeux.

Terrifiant

Les autres devaient souffrir du même malaise car elle sentit la main de Ginny serrer la sienne. Drago Malefoy ressemblait à un fantôme.

Il grimpa dans le train, sans accorder plus d'importance à la clique qui l'observait toujours, yeux ronds et bouches en culs de poules. Il s'engouffra dans un wagon vide et ferma la porte calmement, déroulant les rideaux miteux qui empêcheraient les curieux de regarder à l'intérieur. Il suffit d'un sort et le compartiment était verrouillé de l'intérieur, parfait. Pas envie de participer à l'allégresse générale et aux potins merveilleux d'un été paisible…

La bande de Gryffondor entra à son tour dans le train, Ronald félicitant avec ironie l'élection d'Hermione en tant que préfète-en-chef. Il feint la surprise avec les autres, afin de laisser renchérir Hermione sur l'exaltante nouvelle… Elle finit par s'en rendre compte et lui donna un coup sur la tête. Mais c'est vrai qu'après avoir vu passer Malefoy, la tension était très perceptible. L'ambiance s'était refroidie comme jamais et il était dur de relancer son humeur joviale.

Hermione devait aller à la réunion d'information des préfets et quitta le compartiment. Elle passa devant celui de Drago sans s'arrêter, frissonnant légèrement sans pouvoir se l'expliquer.

La réunion se passa rapidement et comme d'accoutumée, bien qu'une absence soit à noter. Le train finit par arriver à Poudlard. Hermione aida les nouveaux préfets à guider les premières années et tous les élèves s'installèrent dans la grande-salle. La répartition contribua à la chaleur du dîner et les conversations prirent à nouveau une teinte d'entrain bien trop éclatante. Assis en bout de table, Drago était plongé dans un livre sur l'étude des créatures magiques humanoïdes. Au début, beaucoup le regardèrent avec insistance mais son indifférence finit par lasser les élèves qui se détournèrent de lui. Personne ne fit attention au fait qu'il ne mangeait rien.

Tout le monde finit par quitter la grande-salle et par se rendre dans son dortoir respectif. MacGonagall interpella alors Hermione et Drago, ce qui étonna tout le monde… Les deux élèves se rendirent près d'elle afin d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire, tandis que les autres professeurs dispersaient les autres jeunes sorciers dans les couloirs.

- Monsieur Malefoy ne s'est pas présenté durant la réunion des préfets mais sachez que vous êtes tous les deux préfets-en-chef. Vos appartements sont séparés, ne vous inquiétez pas, et vous pourrez passer autant de temps que vous le désirez dans les salles communes respectives à vos maisons. Je vous informe également de l'existence d'une salle commune propre aux préfets-en-chef, liant vos deux appartements, ainsi que d'une salle de bain. J'espère que vous vous mettrez d'accord pour vos ordres de passage et qu'il n'y aura pas de disputes vaines à ce sujet…

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, qui lui l'ignora superbement en acquiesçant à peine poliment devant la directrice.

- Des questions ?

Ils restèrent silencieux.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous accompagner jusqu'à vos appartements.

Ils grimpèrent tous trois dans une des ailes Est du château. Dans un des nombreux couloirs, une porte s'imposait majestueusement au mur. MacGonagall enfonça une clé ancienne dans la serrure et l'y tourna dans un cliquetis authentique. Elle finit par donner deux autres clés aux jeunes sorciers, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pénétrer dans la pièce. Cette dernière était visiblement la salle commune. Verte et or, elle offrait les couleurs des deux maisons, panachées et déclinées de sorte à harmoniser la pièce. MacGonagall désigna trois portes, l'une comme étant la chambre de Drago, une autre comme celle de la salle de bain, et une dernière comme étant la chambre d'Hermione. Elle finit par les laisser en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Les deux sorciers ne s'attardèrent pas non plus et s'enfermèrent dans leurs chambres sans formuler un mot de plus.

* * *

Hermione était sur le seuil de sa chambre, émerveillée par la décoration. Cela ressemblait vraiment aux dortoirs de la maison Gryffondor mais en plus majestueux. Le lit était ce qu'il y avait de plus impressionnant. Il était énorme et à colonnes. Deux fenêtres aux vitres entrecroisées donnaient sur le lac et offrait une vue plein Est. C'était tout ce qui lui fallait. Elle se déshabilla et enfila un peignoir en éponge qui trainait par là, décidant de s'offrir un petit bain pour découvrir un peu la salle de bain à laquelle ils avaient droit en tant que préfets-en-chef. Elle pénétra en peignoir, ses affaires de toilettes à la main, dans la salle commune. A pas feutrés, elle se glissa jusqu'à la porte de Drago et frappa légèrement.

- Malefoy ? C'était… Pour… C'était pour te prévenir, je prends une douche. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serais pas longue, tu pourras te coucher tôt.

Elle entendit comme un ricanement amer derrière la porte. S'attardant un peu en espérant une réponse plus concrète, elle finit par abandonner cette idée...

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière elle. La baignoire était tout simplement énorme et des dizaines de robinets couleur or s'enchevêtraient tels des tentacules de poulpe désordonnés. Elle actionna quelques-uns d'entre eux au hasard et se déshabilla. L'eau chaude et parfumée coulait à flot : elle se glissa dedans en soupirant d'aise.

_Je crois que je vais très vite m'habituer à ce confort…_

Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à Drago, elle prit son temps et se lava consciencieusement, nettoyant ses cheveux par deux fois tant l'eau faisait des miracles sur eux. Elle finit par sortir et saisit une grande serviette dans laquelle elle s'enveloppa.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle ne savait pas dire quoi, mais c'était vraiment perceptible.

Il était tard, elle quitta la salle de bain et s'avança hardiment vers la chambre de Drago. Elle frappa légèrement, resserrant sa serviette autour d'elle.

- J'ai fini, murmura-t-elle.

Personne ne répondit et elle entendit la fenêtre battre contre son rebord. Elle frappa à nouveau.

- Malefoy ?

La fenêtre buta encore. Elle décida d'entrouvrir la porte. La chambre était baignée dans les ténèbres, hormis celle de la lune qui passait à travers les rideaux. Ces derniers voletaient avec violence contre la vitre. La pièce était vide…

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté et rebroussa chemin, s'enfermant dans sa chambre en essayant de se débarrasser des frissons qui la parcouraient.

* * *

Entre les grands chênes éternels et les pins immenses, un petit sentier se déroulait vers le lac. Drago Malefoy foulait la terre battue dans un rythme calme. La forêt interdite n'était plus vraiment terrifiante pour lui : il y était maintenant l'un des principaux prédateurs. Ses yeux céruléens aux reflets anthracites dévalaient les environs, indifférents.

Poudlard.

Un nom que jamais il n'oublierait.

Au loin, un tentacule noire émergeait de l'eau et dansait sous la lune. Drago leva le regard vers le ciel d'encre. Une page s'était tournée. C'était une nouvelle ère : une nouvelle ère dans laquelle il n'était pas le bienvenu. En tant que personne, en tant que Drago Malefoy… En tant que néo-carnivore impénitent.

Ses paupières se fermèrent. Il avait juste besoin du silence de la nuit et de la solitude. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. La chaleur était un luxe omis et le soleil un ennemi, à présent. Le bien-être se trouvait dans les ténèbres. Le sommeil avait disparu de ses priorités, comme l'envie d'un bon repas bien chaud. Comme l'envie d'être enlacé par sa mère, ou d'être couvé d'un regard fier de son père. L'envie de paraître toujours plus et toujours mieux. L'envie d'être celui que les autres respectent par dû et non pas par lignée. Cette envie de rester un être fier et prompt, un être toujours prêt. Un être révéré et suivi. Un être honoré. Un être aimé et craint. Un être exceptionnel.

Tout cela avait disparu avec le reste. Il ne restait plus rien sinon les décombres d'un ancien lui sans avenir. Il ne restait rien. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce vide et cette sombre plénitude. Il ressentait la douleur à son paroxysme, sans oublier pourtant que le fond était encore bien loin. Les autres ne semblaient pas le comprendre, et moins encore le reconnaitre. Cela finirait ainsi, à mourir au bord des routes et des chemins, dans l'indifférence générale.

Ses muscles tressautaient, c'était la pleine lune. Il leva alors son bras, comme tant de fois auparavant. Approchant ses lèvres ourlées de son poignet de marbre blanc, il entrouvrit ses mâchoires et planta ses canines dans les veines les plus proches. Aussitôt, du sang jaillit dans sa bouche festin divin et met princier s'écoulant dans son gosier comme l'assoiffé boirait le vin dans le désert. Aussitôt… Aussitôt la tête qui tourne et l'avidité qui s'accroit. Tout qui disparait aux alentours et plus que les hurlements stridents des loups dans la nuit.

Plus rien n'existe sinon la tiédeur du doux et amer parfum de l'oubli.

Plus rien n'existe.

Adieu Poudlard, adieu faux-semblants et faux-amis. Adieu professeurs, adieu famille. Adieu ennemis, renommée et réputation. Notoriété cédera place à l'oubli. Adieu à ceux qui ont disparu, à ceux qui sont ou se sentent perdus. Adieu à eux et puis aux autres. Adieu au monde et puis tant pis.

Adieu au monde et puis, tant pis.

Adieu, Soleil.

Bonjour, la Nuit.


	2. Chapitre I

**Si vous êtes encore là, c'est que le prologue vous a plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre. **

**Evidemment, je ne peux que vous encourager à me laisser vos impressions par le biais d'une petite review (si cela vous plait ou non) ou d'un ajout en favori ou en alert pour ceux qui aiment la tournure des évènements ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre Premier.**

_Les illusions sont telles des ombres envahissantes. Elles vous apparaissent lorsque vous désirez les voir et disparaissent aussitôt que vous croyez les atteindre._

_Aussi, préservez-vous de celles de la perte et de la convoitise, elles auraient tôt fait de vous emporter, telle la peste la plus sournoise._

_Il n'y aurait plus de retour possible._

_Vous perdriez tout._

* * *

Au loin, à l'est, le soleil paressait sur les montagnes abruptes. La couleur parme de l'aurore envahissait la chambre d'Hermione. Elle ouvrit les yeux calmement.

La matinée était le moment de la journée où ses pensées tourbillonnaient le plus dans son crâne : elle ne pouvait presque plus s'entendre réfléchir. Tout s'emmêlait et rendait la réflexion impossible.

C'était le premier jour de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Son cœur se serra à cette idée. L'année passerait vite et elle finirait par quitter ce lieu lui étant si cher. Elle secoua la tête. Pourquoi s'affliger dès le matin… ?

La jeune sorcière se glissa hors du lit et enfila son uniforme rapidement. Après avoir passé sa robe par-dessus, elle se lava les dents et se coiffa un peu. Elle en profita pour tendre l'oreille, bien décidée à déterminer si Malefoy était levé ou non. Mais comme la veille, elle dû se résoudre à ne souffrir d'aucun bruit. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, sa besace sur l'épaule, elle décida tout de même d'aller frapper à sa porte.

- Malefoy ? Tu es réveillé ?

Une chaise racla le sol et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un Drago Malefoy plus glacial que jamais. Un réflexe inconscient poussa Hermione à reculer, ce qui n'échappa pas au Serpentard. Elle, qui n'avait rien remarqué, le fixait toujours de ses grands yeux inquiets.

- Je… Je… Je pensais que tu ne t'étais pas… Enfin, pas réveillé…, balbutia-t-elle avec grande difficulté.

Il n'esquissa aucune mine rassurante ni sourire narquois, restant toujours de marbre face à elle.

- Comme tu le vois, tu t'es trompée.

Et la porte se referma comme elle s'était ouverte. Rien de plus ni de moins. Il ne s'était pas montré désobligeant, juste un peu désagréable, nota-t-elle. Du progrès. Ou bien… Cela avait empiré, elle ne savait pas trop.

La jeune lionne se mordit la lèvre. Peut-être était-ce à elle de faire des efforts. Il ne l'avait pas encore insulté, c'était plutôt bon signe, non ? Se décidant à l'encourager, elle se racla doucement la gorge.

- Euh… Nous devons… Nous devons distribuer les emplois du temps, tu viens ?

Pas de réponse.

- Je veux dire… préfères-tu que je t'attende ici… Ou bien en bas… ou… ?

Toujours rien.

- Malefoy ?

Un soupir retentit.

- Vis ta vie, Granger.

Elle tiqua.

- Mais…

- Tu peux t'en occuper seule, n'est-ce pas ? Ne te force pas à me faire la conversation. Je ne me consacre plus vraiment à cet exercice…

Complètement ahurie, elle finit par partir…

Dans sa chambre, le blond se mordait une fois de plus. La journée commençait et s'il voulait respecter le souhait de la directrice et ne pas ébruiter son statut, il valait mieux être prêt à affronter les autres élèves. De préférence, repus.

* * *

Les premières heures de la journée étaient dédiées aux travaux pratiques de potions. C'est le pas las et résigné que les Gryffondors se trainèrent jusqu'aux cachots. Hermione eut la joie de constater que son nouveau binôme n'était autre que… Drago Malefoy. Oh, bonheur.

Elle tira délicatement son tabouret, ne voulant pas brusquer son univers de rêveries. Il n'en sortit pas, d'ailleurs, l'ignorant superbement, les yeux plongés dans son manuel de potion. D'usage, une moquerie aurait meublé le silence gênant qui s'installait : ce dernier laissant place à une tension nouvelle et palpable. Pas celle de la haine, non. Celle de la gêne profonde.

Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à son aise, comme si une épée de Damoclès pendait, juste au dessus de sa tête. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des petits coups d'œil, auxquels il n'avait pas l'air de prêter attention. Merlin, elle lui était vraiment indifférente. Il l'ignorait comme si elle était transparente.

Rogue, après avoir blablaté à propos de l'examen de fin d'année, indiqua la marche à suivre pour confectionner une potion de sommeil. L'exercice semblait ardu.

- Mesdemoiselles, je vous conseille vivement d'attacher vos cheveux à moins que vous ne désiriez les voir s'enflammer ou pire encore, disparaitre et ce, pour toujours…

Elle décida de lui obéir, ayant très peu envie de se retrouver la boule à zéro.

Malefoy se crispa à ses côtés. Il avait enfin tourné son regard vers elle, ou plutôt vers quelque chose derrière elle. Elle se retourna mais ne vit rien, sinon Seamus qui touillait maladroitement son essence de belladone. Elle jeta alors au Serpentard un regard se voulant inquisiteur. Mais il avait déjà tourné la tête et semblait très concentré sur les produits qui allaient composer leur future potion. Il les porta un à un à son nez, bien que ce geste fut interdit par le professeur.

- Malefoy, ne sens pas ces essences, tu risques de te trouver mal.

Il ne fit pas plus attention à elle qu'à l'accoutumée. Cela devenait assez agaçant, mais au fond, elle n'y pouvait rien. Quand bien même elle aurait osé protester, elle était sûre qu'il aurait alors plongé ses yeux dans les siens, et cela, elle n'était pas assez stupide pour le désirer. Drago Malefoy lui faisait… un peu peur…

On n'avait pas idée de se détacher les cheveux en les secouant comme pour s'ébrouer. Qu'avait-elle à la place de la cervelle, celle-là ? De la semoule ? Drago s'était arrêté de respirer, après avoir reniflé des odeurs plus répugnantes les unes que les autres. De toute façon, que sa chevelure brûle ou non, il n'y aurait personne pour la regretter…

Hermione tournait lentement la cuillère en bois dans la mixture couleur terre. Rogue passa à côté d'eux sans faire de commentaire, pour une fois.

* * *

De retour dans ses appartements, Hermione se jeta sur son lit, épuisée.

Tous les professeurs leur avaient déjà donné des devoirs à faire pour la semaine suivante et bien que la jeune sorcière soit fatiguée, elle envisageait avec beaucoup d'excitation sa future mise au travail. Elle rassembla ses affaires et s'installa dans la salle commune, prête à travailler.

Plongée dans de grands ouvrages, grattant à en perdre l'usage de son poignet, elle finit par ne plus faire attention au temps qui s'écoulait. Lorsqu'elle consulta sa montre, elle constata avec stupeur qu'elle avait raté le diner et que ses deux compagnons devaient s'inquiéter. Comme pour répondre à son angoisse, on frappa à la porte des appartements des préfets. Elle se précipita pour ouvrir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais, nom d'un animagus !

Blaise Zabini déboula dans la salle commune tel un diable de Tasmanie. Hermione écarta ses cheveux de son visage, emportés par la vitesse du Serpentard

- Oh, ce n'est que toi, Granger.

Curieusement, son ton n'était pas dédaigneux. Hermione crut halluciner. Il était vrai qu'il était l'un des seuls Serpentards de sa promotion à être resté et le savoir presque _courtois_ à son égard était proprement… choquant…

- Tu n'as pas vu Drago, par hasard ?

D'abord pétrifiée, elle finit par s'asséner une claque mentale avant de lui répondre.

- Euh, non, désolée… Mais il n'est pas souvent ici alors…

- Comment ça ?, s'intéressa le bel africain.

- Eh bien il s'absente souvent mais il doit très certainement…

- … entendre toutes les âneries que tu déballes. Oui, Granger, je suis là.

Le blond salua Zabini et reporta son regard froid sur la jeune sorcière. Encore une fois, elle avait inconsciemment reculé. Les sourcils de Drago s'affaissèrent une demi-seconde mais ce détail échappa aux deux autres sorciers présents.

- Où étais-tu, Drago ? Je t'ai attendu durant tout le diner… c'était déprimant de manger tout seul avec les mioches…

Se désintéressant momentanément d'Hermione, il porta son regard sur Zabini.

- J'étais chez la directrice, elle voulait s'entretenir avec moi…

Hermione mourait d'envie de demander à quel sujet mais elle s'en empêcha. Ce ne la concernait pas vraiment, après tout.

- Bon, dans ce cas… On se retrouve demain matin. Et cette fois, pas de lapin !, s'exclama gaiement l'Africain en disparaissant dans le couloir.

La porte se referma et le verrou cliqueta dans la poignée. Hermione soupira.

- Je suis désolée… Je sais que c'est ton ami alors je l'informais juste…

- Écoute Granger, je trouve que tu t'intéresses un peu trop à mes affaires. Je croyais que ton souhait le plus cher était que je te laisse tranquille ?… Tu parais pourtant t'évertuer à me coller aux basques…

Soufflée par autant d'audace et d'arrogance, Hermione resta pantoise quelques instants.

- Je ne te colle pas aux basques, protesta-t-elle vivement. Je suis juste cordiale, et ce avec tout le monde ! Je comprends que cela puisse choquer quelqu'un comme _toi_ ! Quelqu'un qui fait du tri dans les personnes à qui parler ou non !

Drago ne broncha pas mais cela n'incita pourtant pas Hermione à se taire.

- La guerre est finie, Malefoy ! Et Voldemort a perdu ! A présent nous devons reprendre un cours de vie normal ! Comme tu es à Poudlard, j'ai pensé que tu avais changé et vu que tu ne te montrais plus ni aussi grossier, j'ai également pensé que tu avais muri ! Enfin de compte, je comprends surtout que tu n'es devenu que d'autant plus méprisant… Ce qui te rend distant, et je le vois, aussi auprès de tes amis !

Il bailla.

- T'as fini ta tirade ?

Hermione, rouge de rage s'écarta de lui en mimant un geste dédaigneux.

- Oh, fais ce que tu veux de ta pauvre vie ! Tu m'exaspères.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

- Sur cette brillante répartie, je me casse. Oh et Granger, excuse-moi vraiment de m'être renfermé… Je n'ai que perdu ma famille, mes amis, ma réputation dans toute cette guerre… J'ai juste _tout perdu_… Et tu sais quoi ? Le pire c'est que je m'en fous… Donc imagine un peu comme tu m'indiffères par rapport à tout ça…

Il lui adressa un geste d'au revoir complètement indifférent et ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, laissant dans la salle commune une Hermione effarée.

Elle eut du mal à s'endormir. D'abord parce qu'elle culpabilisait de tous côtés : elle n'avait finalement pas eu le temps d'aller s'expliquer et s'excuser à ses amis de son absence… Et de plus, elle avait apparemment touché la corde sensible de Drago, quoiqu'il ait pu employer un ton indifférent.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres jusqu'au sang, les rongeant jusqu'à en tacher son oreiller. C'est vers les trois heures, quatre heures du matin qu'elle put enfin s'endormir. Mais son sommeil fut très agité…

* * *

_Quelle était cette douce odeur qui pénétrait dans ses narines ? Hmmm… Un panel de senteurs des plus exquises… A en dévorer son porteur, vivant._

_Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, celle qui donnait sur la salle commune… Cela venait de chez… De chez Granger… _

_Rapidement et calmement, d'une aisance prodiguée par la grâce de son espèce, il se faufila jusqu'à sa porte et l'ouvrit sans bruit. Elle dormait… En même temps, à quatre heures passées, on ne pouvait que s'en douter…_

_Sa mine semblait douloureuse… Il repéra rapidement d'où venait le parfum si alléchant. Quelques gouttes écarlates tâchaient son oreiller et ses lèvres semblaient trop rouges. Cette petite imbécile s'était mordue les lèvres…_

_Attisée par le feu de la fragrance, il ne put que s'approcher davantage. Ses lèvres semblaient douces, bien qu'elles fussent nivelées par les entailles qu'elle s'était infligée, la petite sotte. Il effleura ses lèvres de ses doigts, les portant à sa bouche bien que le sang fut sec depuis longtemps…_

_Il eut une soudaine envie de lui lécher la bouche, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il risquait de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter, ce qui serait potentiellement ennuyeux…_

_C'est en réussissant à se contrôler qu'il parvint à sortir de la pièce… Non sans peine, bien au contraire. C'était la première fois qu'il parvenait à s'interdire une telle pulsion… Mais il commençait à en prendre de la graine, c'était ça, l'important…_

* * *

Les jours passaient et Drago était toujours aussi indifférent avec Hermione. Cette dernière, quant à elle, se fustigeait à chaque fois de ne pas profiter de sa présence pour aller s'excuser. Ce n'était même pas une question d'orgueil. Il l'impressionnait tellement qu'elle… Oui, c'est ça, elle en avait juste une peur bleue. Viscérale et sans explication.

Face à lui, elle se sentait telle une biche face à un loup, tapi dans l'ombre… Stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourtant, cette angoisse puérile l'empêchait de faire tout mouvement.  
Une fois qu'ils étaient tous deux dans la salle commune, elle se décida enfin à agir et à lui adresser la parole.

- Malefoy… ?, tenta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il leva les yeux de son livre, l'air profondément ennuyé.

- J… Je voulais te demander… De bien vouloir m'excuser…

Il arbora une mine narquoise teintée de surprise.

- Il y aurait tellement de raisons … Je voudrais bien connaitre celles qui te motivent…

Hermione rougit comme une cerise.

- De t'avoir fait la morale, la dernière fois…, expliqua-t-elle d'une seule traite.

Il cessa de se moquer d'elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Profondément. Trop profondément. Hermione se tassa dans son fauteuil.  
Drago se leva et s'approcha d'elle, ne relâchant pas son regard.

- Tu t'es fait du souci pour moi, Granger ?

Elle baissa les yeux illico.

- Non… C'est juste que je n'avais pas le droit… de te parler comme je l'ai fait…

Drago s'appuya sur les accoudoirs, se penchant vers elle.

- C'est vrai…

Il était près… Beaucoup trop près…

Hermione détourna les yeux et chercha un point à fixer. Rien à faire, le corps face à elle obstruait toute autre vision. Après avoir eu une brève confrontation, rougissante, avec ses abdominaux et son bas ventre, elle reporta son regard sur son poignet. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la blessure qui y trônait. D'énormes marques de morsures striaient sa peau.

Sans y réfléchir davantage, elle approcha ses doigts des entailles. Curieusement, ses doigts heurtèrent le vide. Il avait disparu…

- Ne me touche pas !, ordonna une voix une voix glaciale provenant de derrière.

Elle se leva précipitamment pour lui faire face. Étrangement, l'idée qu'il soit derrière elle ne lui plaisait pas tellement.

- Excuse-moi, contra-t-elle aussitôt. Mais tu dois absolument aller à l'infirmerie, ça pourrait s'infecter.

Il ricana froidement. Une goutte de sueur parcourut l'échine d'Hermione, lui prodiguant un frisson proche du sursaut.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

La porte de sa chambre claqua…

* * *

Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi désirable. Si seulement elle ne paniquait pas autant en sa présence. Alors peut-être saurait-il mieux maîtriser sa faim...

Son cœur accélérait, battait le sang dans son corps, lui donnant un rythme délectable. L'odeur de l'adrénaline, de la panique ; il n'y avait qu'un animal comme lui pour la sentir. Et Salazar, oui, il la sentait diablement.

Elle était là, à côté de lui, timide et rougissante. Tellement _excitante_. Rabattant sans cesse ses mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles, complètement inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait.

Le professeur venait une fois de plus de lui faire une remarque désobligeante. Elle rougit d'autant plus, jetant un œil dans la direction de Drago pour voir sa réaction. Il inspira à plein nez. Son cœur battait encore plus vite, emplissant l'atmosphère d'une fragrance embrasée.

Qu'y pouvait-il après tout ? Tout était de sa faute.

A croire qu'elle désirait vraiment mourir dans d'atroces souffrances…

* * *

_Tu t'es fait du souci pour moi, Granger ? _

Tellement suffisant, comme à son habitude... Mal à l'aise, Hermione frotta ses avant-bras. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie à ce point en danger. Mais quelque chose de curieux était arrivé. Ce moment avait amené son lot de surprise. Elle avait certes eu peur de Drago Malefoy, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Étrangement, elle s'était sentie happée vers lui, comme s'il l'avait attisée avec sa voix. Peut-être lui avait-il jeté un sort ? Fait boire une sorte de philtre ?

Mais bien que le monde de la magie soit rempli de mystères, Hermione ne doutait pas le changement conséquent de comportement de Drago Malefoy n'était pas étranger aux nouveaux battements précipités de son cœur. Quelque chose en lui avait changé profondément et c'était probablement cela qui provoquait tant d'embardées de panique chez Hermione.

Il suscitait chez elle une sorte d'attraction folle et de répulsion terrible. Comme une créature terrible roderait en eaux sombres, tournant dans l'invisibilité la plus troublante, autour du nageur perdu…

Que faire ? En parler ?  
Hermione était tout simplement perdue.

- Wermion-ne, l'interpella Ron en mâchonnant un toast.

Il lui passait la main devant le visage. Pendant quelques instants, elle se demanda où elle était et comment elle avait atterri dans la grande-salle. Elle se demanda également à qui était cette grande main à l'apparence poisseuse, constellée de miettes de pain. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle s'infligea une insulte mentale. Malefoy la préoccupait bien trop, elle aurait voulu se changer les idées mais la vérité, c'était qu'elle était inquiète pour lui.

- _Recurvite._ Ronald Weasley, si ta mère te voyait manger ainsi, tu n'aurais déjà plus de doigts.

Les miettes disparurent et les mains de Ron se retrouvèrent subitement bien plus nettes : encore mieux, elles semblaient émaner un doux parfum de groseille.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette formule de fille… Mes doigts sentent le parfum ! Oh, nom du caleçon de Merlin, Harry ! Mes mains sont douces… !

Hermione secoua la tête, visiblement exaspérée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la table des Serpentards. A l'inverse de d'habitude, le blond était attablé et discutait avec Blaise Zabini. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était encore plus pâle qu'à l'origine… Et qu'il ne mangeait rien. Ils avaient étude surveillée dans une vingtaine de minutes… Hermione prit avec elle une pomme et un verre de jus de citrouille qu'elle rangea dans son sac.

Neville la regarda faire avec perplexité.

- Hermione… Tu n'as pas peur pour tes manuels ?

Elle posa son regard bienveillant sur lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Neville… J'ai jeté un sort sur le verre pour qu'il ne se brise, ni ne se renverse dans mon sac…

Il lui lança une œillade admirative tandis qu'elle quittait la table, se rapprochant de celle des Serpentards. La plupart des Gryffondors la suivirent du regard.

Elle s'approcha du dos de Malefoy tandis que Blaise Zabini, interrompu par le nouveau silence des Serpentards, relevait la tête sans comprendre. Hermione crut lire dans son regard de l'incompréhension et de la raillerie.

- Eh, Granger, persiffla un sixième année. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ce n'est pas ta table…

Elle lui lança une œillade furieuse.

- Je le sais pertinemment…

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi t'éternises-tu ?, murmura une voix calme.

Il ne s'était même pas retourné pour la regarder. Quelques Serpentards ricanèrent.

- J'aimerais te parler, Malefoy…, reprit-elle, sans contenance.

- Ton souhait n'est malheureusement pas partagé.

Hermione serra les doigts sur la lanière de son sac.

- Dégage, le castor, finit par lui cracher un quatrième année.

- Ne sois pas impoli, Biges… Si elle a l'intention de s'inviter quelque part chez les Serpentards, qu'elle le fasse au moins dans leur lit…, hasarda avec cynisme son voisin de gauche.

- Qui voudrait d'une Sang-de…

- Tu es encore là, Granger ?, coupa Drago de sa voix glaciale.

- Je t'attends…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Il se leva, lui tournant toujours le dos, et s'écarta de sa table avant d'avancer vers la sortie. A présent, tous les verts et argents suivaient leur échange les Gryffondors ne s'en privaient pas non plus…

Elle finit par le suivre, non sans lancer une dernière œillade meurtrière à ceux qui l'avaient insultée. Curieusement, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de leur retirer des points en présence de Malefoy.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux sortis de la grande-salle, elle lui courut après dans les couloirs afin de le rattraper. Mais il marchait vite, et de manière résolue. Comme s'il cherchait à mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et lui. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avançait d'une démarche curieuse. Il avait l'air tourmenté. Un tremblement sembla saisir sa main droite et s'empara peu après de son bras entier. La jeune Gryffondor songea immédiatement à la cicatrice terrible qui ornait ce même poignet. S'était-il fait soigner ? Comment s'était-il fait ça ?

Dans un réflexe désespéré et stupide, elle lui attrapa doucement la main, en vue de vérifier si oui ou non, il avait fait quelque chose pour arranger la situation. Il s'arracha brusquement de son emprise, la plaquant contre le mur. C'était à peine si elle l'avait vu bouger… Son mouvement semblait… Impossible.

- Cesse de m'approcher, Granger, grinça-t-il entre ses dents d'une voix terrible. Je te jure que si tu continues à me suivre ou à me parler, je n'hésiterais plus à te faire du mal…

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça dans ses veines. Venait-il de la menacer ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, mentit-elle en essayant désespérément de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

Il la jaugea de son regard métallique et hostile, en laissant échapper un rire sans joie.

- Ne mens pas, pauvre gourde… Tu n'as pas les moyens de me tromper.

La jeune sorcière ferma les yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter ses iris polaires. Il approcha son visage de son maxillaire, se penchant vers elle : elle s'était recroquevillée, comme une petite souris dans un mécanisme de défense. Elle avait peur… Elle rouvrit les yeux, affrontant son regard… Mais quel regard ?

Il n'y avait plus personne.

Elle était seule dans le couloir, vide.

* * *

- C'était quoi cette scène de tout à l'heure, Hermione ?, l'interrogea Ron tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient en étude.

La jeune sorcière cherchait le sorcier blond des yeux, mais il brillait par son absence. Ron, déconcerté, fit claquer un doigt devant le visage hagard de la Gryffondor.

- Hein ? Quoi ?, murmura-t-elle soudain en accordant enfin de l'attention au Weasley.

- Tout à l'heure, répéta-t-il, un peu agacé.

- Oh…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, contrariée.

- Je…

La sorcière ne pouvait se résoudre à formuler ses raisons comment allait-elle expliquer à ses amis ses inquiétudes nouvelles à propos de Malefoy ?

- Je devais lui dire un mot, je m'en suis rappelée… Alors j'y suis allée, baragouina-t-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux.

- Si tu le dis, finit-il par dire, peu soupçonneux. Après tout il s'agissait d'Hermione.

Harry semblait plus méfiant, quant à lui. Ses yeux verts la transperçaient sans parvenir à comprendre ce qui pouvait clocher. Il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi Hermione aurait désiré leur cacher quelque chose… Il s'agissait de Malefoy : si elle avait eu le moindre problème avec lui, il était sûr qu'elle en aurait parlé… Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté qu'à sa place, ils n'en fassent pas autant.

- Harry. Cesse de me dévisager ainsi et commence ton devoir de métamorphose, clôt Hermione en lui lançant un regard sévère.

Non, Hermione allait bien… elle était redevenue normale.

* * *

Elle trempa sa plume dans son encrier, déplaçant ensuite son poignet au dessus du parchemin.

_« Le noir des Hébrides est donc l'un des dragons les plus agressifs des îles. Il advient au Clan MacFusty la charge des dragons natifs de l'archipel. La tradition, vieille de plusieurs siècles, est née d'un différent entre Septimus MacFusty et Brandella MacVicks… »_

La jeune sorcière soupira. L'histoire de la magie n'était vraiment pas sa matière préférée…

_« ce qui finit par aboutir à une guerre civile dans le village de Portree… »_

Elle soupira de nouveau… Un autre soupir, étranger, se fit entendre aussitôt

- Peux-tu cesser de soupirer toutes les cinq minutes ?

Hermione sursauta. Il était assis face à elle : elle ne l'avait même pas vu s'installer. Ses joues s'empourprèrent fugacement.

- Je ne t'avais pas vu, se justifia-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux de son livre, apparemment peu enclin à entretenir cette conversation. Leurs regards se croisèrent et se défièrent moitié. Elle finit par baisser les yeux, après plusieurs secondes de gêne. Il était vraiment… étrange.

Au moment où ses yeux abandonnèrent la partie, il émit un petit ricanement. Elle redressa sa tête, lui faisant face à nouveau.

- Ne ris pas…, murmura-t-elle gravement.

Il s'arrêta alors.

- Que t'est-il arrivé, Malefoy ?

Si cela était encore possible, il lui sembla qu'il avait blêmit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent dans une grimace peu amène.

- Veux-tu à ce point qu'il me soit arrivé quelque chose, Granger ? Le passé ne te suffit-il pas ?

- Je veux simpleme-

- Depuis la rentrée tu me harcèles, la coupa-t-il froidement.

- J-

- Même mes menaces ne semblent avoir aucun effet sur toi, plaqua-t-il avec insensibilité.

- Je m'in-

- Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une insupportable fouineuse, finit-il par chuchoter, la foudroyant de ses iris opalescents.

Elle se redressa, furieuse.

- Je m'inquiète, Malefoy ! J'essaie de comprendre ! Sale ingrat !, cria-t-elle avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle rageusement.

Il lança son livre contre sa porte avec une force non contenue. Il y eut un affreux craquement et il s'aperçut qu'il l'avait troué. Un hurlement atrabilaire résonna et le livre jaillit de la chambre et se planta entre deux coussins du canapé.

- Bravo, Malefoy !, s'écria-t-elle hargneusement. Lance-moi des sorts ! C'est la solution ! Petit crétin !

Il préféra ne pas répondre, il aurait été capable de vouloir lui faire peur et de lui révéler que seule sa force avait joué un rôle dans la perforation de la porte…

- Imbécile… irrespectueux…, marmonna-t-elle en lançant un sort pour réparer le cratère.

Il claqua la porte de la salle de bain sans plus de cérémonies. Un bon bain lui ferait du bien. Cette petite idiote avait le don de l'énerver. Hermione s'introduit dans la salle commune avec le silence le plus pieux, venant récupérer son devoir d'histoire de la magie.

_Il n'est pas là, parfait. Il doit être rentré dans sa chambre, l'imbécile._

Elle récupéra son parchemin et rentra dans sa chambre, plus qu'agacée. Cet abruti savait comment l'enrager… Elle se déshabilla et s'entoura d'une serviette qu'elle noua autour de sa poitrine. Seule une douche pourrait la calmer. Après avoir pris ses affaires de toilettes, elle se glissa à nouveau dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers la salle de bain…

Un lourd brouillard opaque obstrua sa vue. C'est là qu'elle les vit. Toutes _ses cicatrices_… De grandes striures marbraient ses bras et ses épaules masculines. Certaines semblaient très anciennes, d'autres moins, et la plupart carrément récentes… _Des marques de morsures_, devina-t-elle. Mais quel animal pouvait le mordre aussi régulièrement que ça, à l'intérieur de Poudlard ? Dans le plus grand secret… ?

Quelle était la _chose terrible_ qui lui imposait de telles blessures… ? Terrible... _A moins que..._

Elle lâcha ses affaires de toilettes, attirant par la même occasion le regard du Serpentard. Elle vit nettement ses yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur et ses sourcils s'accentuer de rage. Quelque chose la plaqua vivement contre le mur carrelé de la salle de bain. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Elle regarda de nouveau il avait disparu ! Où était-il, alors ? Elle finit par réaliser que quelque chose enserrait ses poignets. Déconcertée, elle tourna la tête et s'aperçut qu'il la tenait plaquée contre le mur… Lui…

- Malefo-

- Cette fois-ci… Tu es allée bien trop loin…, murmura-t-il dans son oreille, la voix tremblante de haine.

Elle sentait son corps la presser contre le mur, compressant sa poitrine et ses poumons. Il poussa un râle de plaisir, une sorte de gémissement animal… Un feulement. Les membres d'Hermione tremblaient sous les siens, possédés par une angoisse primaire.

D'un geste brusque, il lui attrapa la mâchoire de sa main gauche, la tournant afin de faciliter son accès à sa gorge. Et elle était là, sous ses yeux, battante et gorgée de vermeil… Un vrai délice, il en était sûr… Il approcha sa bouche, ses lèvres brûlant d'un feu infernal, et donna un coup de langue sur la jugulaire de sa proie terrifiée… Elle gémit aussitôt, le coupant dans son mouvement. Il recula le visage, observant le sien avec plus d'attention. Elle avait les yeux fermés, comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait plaqué contre un mur…

_Sa bouche entrouverte laisse passer son souffle sucré et des gémissements silencieux… Son visage est crispé dans une sensation de douleur et de peur… Son cœur bat si vite… Le sang jaillit et marque les à-coups de sa respiration…_

Drago inhala l'odeur de ses cheveux avec ferveur. Elle sentait si bon que c'en était un crime… Si seulement il pouvait… Ne serait-ce lécher ses lèvres à la peau si fine… Sentir sous une minime parcelle de son épiderme, le sang parcourir son corps comme les rivières de feu courent en enfer. Puis s'introduire dans sa bouche et la soumettre à lui, laisser son charme agir… L'emprisonner de ses bras, _et puis…_

L'allonger et lui écarter les cheveux… Sentir sa gorge en prenant une inspiration passionnée… Et planter ses crocs dans la chair si tendre, si douce, de la vierge qui s'étendait sous son corps…. Une chair pure, chaste… Une chair si désirable, si séduisante… Une chair à en damner les anges…

- Va-t-en Granger… Va-t-en avant que…, articula-t-il avec grande difficulté, sa main sur sa bouche.

Elle reprit ses esprits et s'enfuit alors qu'il gémissait de douleur et de frustration… La dévisageant avec une avidité terrible. Elle lut dans ses yeux incandescents de désir qu'il n'avait pas seulement envie d'elle comme un homme avait envie d'une femme… Oh non. Son regard était bien plus dangereux que cela… Drago Malefoy avait envie d'elle comme un prédateur désirait une proie…

Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre avec précipitation, lançant des sorts au hasard pour bloquer toute issue… Mais si elle avait fait preuve de bon jugement, alors elle était forcément en danger… Après tout, l'acuité d'un vampire et sa détermination ne s'arrêteraient pas devant une pauvre porte ensorcelée…

* * *

**Merci pour votre temps ! **

**A bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre II

**Bienvenue dans l'antre, lecteurs assoiffés de mots. Allongez-vous au sol de la crypte, les promesses viendront peut-être vous frôler. Les prières, leurs réponses, tout se mélangera... **

**Espérez sans espoir, ainsi personne ne sera déçu.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre II**

_When she embraces  
Your heart turns to stone  
She comes at night when you are all alone  
And when she whispers  
Your blood shall run cold  
You better hide before she finds you_

**- Ice Queen, Within Temptation**

_There's no secret to living (There's no secret to living)_

_Just keep on walking_

_There's no secret to dying (There's no secret to dying)_

_Just keep on flying._

_I'm gonna die in a place they don't know my name_

_I'm gonna die in a space they don't hold my fame._

_God knows you're lonely souls_

_God knows you're lonely souls._

**_-_ Lonely Soul, Unkle**

«Rentre ! C'est le moment où la lune réveille le vampire blafard sur sa couche vermeille.»

**- Théophile Gautier**

* * *

Elle était là. Face à la fenêtre de sa chambre. La lune haute prolongeait sa lumière sur le lac. Il y avait beaucoup de nuages épars.

Drago Malefoy était mort. Drago Malefoy était un vampire.

Cette vérité implacable semblait lui traverser le cerveau sans pouvoir s'y ancrer, comme une brise glaciale lui écorchant la colonne vertébrale.

Il avait bien essayé de l'empêcher de le découvrir mais les faits étaient là. Elle savait. Des tas de réalités concrètes vinrent heurter ses méninges : la directrice était au courant, cela n'était pas possible autrement. Et elle l'avait fait préfet pour qu'il ne soit pas dans les dortoirs des autres. Elle avait voulu les préserver d'un danger éventuel. Mais elle, pourquoi était-elle dans la même chambre que lui ?

Elle était là pour le surveiller. Sans le savoir. MacGonagall savait qu'elle lui ferait toujours respecter le règlement. Qu'elle le ramènerait à la réalité de l'école, sans cesse. Sans le savoir. Car Hermione Granger était une personne logique, tolérante et rationnelle. Hermione Granger était une personne mature et digne de confiance. Pourtant…

Pourtant, on lui avait confié cette mission sans qu'elle ne le sache. On avait refusé de la mettre au courant. Sans doute par peur de l'effrayer, par peur du refus. Contradictoire.

Mais lui, il savait forcément quel était son rôle. Il savait pourquoi _elle_ avait été choisie : il savait qu'elle était là pour le _surveiller_.

Voilà donc pourquoi il essayait sans cesse de s'extraire à sa présence… Il n'avait probablement pas envie qu'elle devine. Car cela ne la concernait pas. Voilà donc pourquoi il l'évitait sans cesse.

On avait attendu d'elle une réaction rationnelle face à cette nouvelle, malheureusement, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'offrir. Avoir mis le mot sur ce qui clochait, c'était en quelque sorte asseoir ses peurs sur des lettres indélébiles. Il ne pourrait jamais s'échapper de cet état et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Ni soulager sa peine, ni égayer sa vie car cette dernière n'en était plus vraiment une.

Quittant son état de léthargie, elle se mit à réfléchir avec ferveur à toutes les informations qu'elle connaissait à propos des créatures de la nuit. Dans cette urgence, elle mélangeait tout, loups-garous, vampires, polymorphes…

S'affligeant en comprenant que tout cela ne menait à rien, elle finit par se résoudre à aller à la bibliothèque. C'était le beau milieu de la nuit mais il n'y avait pas d'heure pour s'instruire. Plus vrai encore, il n'y avait pas d'heure pour rester en vie. Après tout, elle était préfète-en-chef, elle ne craignait pas grand-chose à sortir de sa chambre en pleine nuit…

Mais à vrai dire, tout le problème résidait en la difficulté de sortir de sa chambre. Où était-il ? S'était-il calmé ?

Comment aurait-il pu se calmer ? Il ne pouvait toucher à aucun élève ! Il n'avait aucun sang à sa disposition ! Un jour prochain, il craquerait peut-être. Un frisson la parcourut toute entière.

Quelle horreur.

Comment garantir qu'il ne boive pas tout le sang de quelqu'un ? Il devait être assoiffé…

Guidée par l'adrénaline qui se répandait dans ses membres, elle fit un mouvement de baguette.

- _Hominum __Revelio._

_Stupide ! Tu ne sais même pas si cela fonctionne sur lui… Il n'est pas vraiment humain… Et si cela ne fonctionne pas sur les elfes de maison… Pourquoi cela fonctionnerait-il avec lui ?_

Quoi qu'il en fût, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie dans leurs appartements.

_Signe de vie… Hahahaha… Il est mort, crétine ! Bien sûr que cela ne fonctionne pas sur lui._

Pétrifiée pendant un long moment, elle se décida enfin à se mouvoir jusqu'à la porte tout en scrutant les alentours à s'en faire mal aux yeux. Personne. Aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle traversa la salle commune et sortit de leurs appartements. Alors, comme conduite par une démence inaltérable, elle se mit à courir de plus en plus vite en direction de la bibliothèque. Ses chaussettes la faisait glisser, parfois, sur les pierres glacées et trop lisses du château.

Enfin arrivée à destination, elle dérapa devant la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de la salle dans un silence religieux. Une fois la porte fermée, elle avança avec rapidité parmi les rayonnages. Elle les avait tous tellement parcourus qu'elle savait exactement où chercher. De plus, Harry lui avait parlé de cet homme… Impossible de se souvenir du nom de l'auteur mais elle se souvenait que le brun avait fait allusion à un certain Sanguini…

- _Lumos__…_

Toujours essoufflée par sa course, elle bifurqua dans un des petits couloirs entre les grandes bibliothèques et ralentit sa marche en analysant chaque titre.

_C'est ça ! _

Sa main fine extrait un ouvrage du rayonnage.

_Frères de sang : ma vie chez les vampires_ d'Eldred Worpel.

Avec sa précaution usuelle, elle souleva la couverture et les premières pages, vides, du livre. Elle arriva enfin à ce qui l'intéressait. Son doigt s'arrêta sur la feuille parcheminée et glissa en son long, suivant sa lecture…

_**Sommaire.**_

** Cet ouvrage concentrera en divers chapitres une présentation générale des vampires, une introduction à leur mode de vie et enfin un historique des vampires à travers les âges.**

**I.** Vampir, Vampyre, Vampire.

~ Les Vampires de L'Est.

~ Les Vampires d'Europe.

~ Vampires du monde

~ Vampires sorciers, vampires simples.

**II.** Le sang, la vie.

**III.** Pouvoirs

**VI.** Les légendes et mythes décryptés.

**V.** Monstres ou humains ? La Grande controverse de 1840.

C'est avec précipitation qu'elle tourna les pages jusqu'au chapitre II. De nombreuses pages évoquaient les légendes initiales mais enfin, elle arriva au paragraphe traitant le sujet qui la tourmentait.

**Le Sang Humain : inévitable ?**

**Beaucoup de sorciers ont, au fil des âges, cherché à créer un substitut au sang humain pour les vampires. Si leurs découvertes furent vaines, la connaissance du gout des vampires s'est approfondie à mesure des siècles.**

- L'Enfant & La Vierge : l'hydromel (Voir p257: _Les__ Vampires__ et __la __religion_)

- Le Vampire.

- Exclusion des différences sorciers/moldus.

Hermione parcourait les lignes avec célérité.

**[…] un sang pur, délesté de tout vice, porteur de l'innocence et de la vertu. Les enfants et les vierges sont donc les «cibles» de choix pour les vampires. Après une longue entrevue avec Mauran, le chef du clan des Ambornéens du Nord, il m'a été prouvé que le barbarisme concernant les enfants et les femmes était formellement proscrit en temps de paix. Le vampire s'assure alors toujours de ne jamais être surpris en pleine succion, et use donc de douceur pour que la morsure soit indolore : voilà d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ils se nourrissent plutôt de nuit, lorsque les vivants sont profondément endormis. […]**

**[…] s'agit donc de la retranscription des propos tenus par Gleem Alister, vampire âgé de 186 ans.**  
_«Le sang d'un mortel de sexe opposé est toujours enivrant pour un vampire. Mais le sang d'un enfant ou d'un vivant vierge est plus puissant et savoureux qu'aucun autre. Il est pratiquement impossible pour nous vampires de nous empêcher de le convoiter. Cependant, la loi 451-3 du code magique international (cf: p16), se référant aux créatures nocturnes dotées de conscience stipule très clairement qu'il est interdit de brutaliser quelque humain. Les enfants sont peut-être encore davantage concernés. Même si notre condition peut nous rattacher à l'animal, nous nous souvenons de ce que signifie être humains. La plupart d'entre nous l'ont été. Nous comprenons donc ce qu'est la protection du petit à travers une tribu, un clan, une famille et par extension dans la société.[…] Le mortel doit être consentant lors de la morsure, sinon il s'agit d'une infraction à notre propre code. L'insertion des vampires dans la société a toujours posé problème de manière générale, même si elle a été bien plus simple dans la population magique. _  
_Encore aujourd'hui, les vampires sont plutôt mal vus et accueillis : les mortels ont peur, ce qui peut évidemment se comprendre puisque nous sommes des prédateurs à leurs yeux. Ils nous sentent, nous pressentent comme tels. Pourtant, les membres de clan tendent à toujours faire respecter avec vigueur les codes de conduites et les inculquent aux jeunes davantage en tant que valeurs qu'en tant que lois imposées et irrécusables.»_

**[…] Lorsqu'un vampire ne peut se nourrir de mortels ou de sang animal, il est contraint de s'automutiler. Il perd alors de la vigueur à mesure des années –ce qui reste imperceptible à l'œil mortel****–**, à moins qu'il ne reprenne un régime de sang d'êtres vivants. Le gout du sang d'un vampire dépend : d'après les informations rassemblées, s'il s'agit de son propre sang, le sang est _savoureux_ mais conduit presque immédiatement à une anesthésie globale (voir p29: anémie du saigneur). S'il s'agit du sang d'un autre vampire, le gout peut être de très banal jusqu'à délicieux et addictif selon l'âge du vampire (voir p321: Guerre d'Ornocle, vampires se dévorant entre eux après la législation de 1843).

**[…] Ce sont les vampires qui les premiers affirmèrent que le sang n'était pas porteur de magie. Qu'il n'y avait donc, par là, aucune différence entre moldu ou sorcier. **

**Les vampires reconnaissent pourtant volontiers que le code de législation magique internationale ne protège que très mal les moldus des vampires et que par conséquent, il est plus prudent du point de vue légal pour un vampire de mordre un mortel simple qu'un mortel sorcier (voir : Controverse de Lancaster).**

Hermione ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de lire. Comme si toutes les connaissances amassées allaient pouvoir l'aider à vivre la situation qui la tourmentait à présent. Pourtant, il lui semblait évident que le livre n'était pas si précis : Drago devait se cacher pour s'instruire, alors qu'il n'était pas lui-même responsable de son état. Des failles évidentes dans la législation créaient une béance dans l'ouvrage. Les parents auraient crié au scandale s'ils avaient su qu'un vampire était à Poudlard. Pire, si ce dernier était en plus le fils d'un ancien mangemort, l'école aurait eu de grands soucis à se faire.

Les vampires n'avaient donc pas concrètement de droits dans la société… Mais Drago réussissait pourtant à user de magie sorcière… Ce qui prouvait en plus une nouvelle fois que la magie n'avait rien à faire avec le sang : il n'avait bel et bien plus le même puisqu'il était mort.

Il devait probablement avoir acquis d'autres pouvoirs que ceux qu'il possédait déjà auparavant.

Elle se rendit donc au chapitre III.

**[…] Vitesse, force, acuité des sens, attraction et répulsion, vieillesse en sursis […]**

Évidemment.

Tout allait de mal en pis… Elle se rassura en se disant que cela pu être pire : elle aurait pu être une simple mortelle, sans aucun pouvoir magique. Sa baguette était une arme sûre pour se défendre contre lui. Pourtant, que pouvait-elle faire contre un vampire savant user de la magie, lui-aussi. Par ailleurs, il n'avait jamais été mauvais…

La réalité vint bientôt s'abattre sur elle comme une enclume sur une souris : il était dangereux. Très dangereux, puisque se trouvant dans une école... Pire, s'il ne se nourrissait que de lui-même… Et au mieux de quelques animaux de la forêt interdite… Il devait mourir de faim.

Les conditions n'avaient jamais été aussi peu favorables…

Elle tourna encore les pages pendant des heures, apprenant que les vampires pouvaient dormir mais qu'une heure leur suffisait grandement. Qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de respirer sous l'eau tant qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment nourris car l'oxygène contenu dans le sang de leurs victimes leur assurait une nage longue. Que le soleil n'était pas fatal pour eux mais qu'il les fatiguait beaucoup… Et elle lut également des choses dont elle avait déjà connaissance : toutes les légendes inventées par les humains notamment avec l'ail, le miroir, les crucifix, l'argent, le bois et les pieux. Seul le pieu était vrai, pour la bonne et simple raison que si le cœur d'un vampire ne battait plus, il restait le centre névralgique de la distribution du sang dans le corps… Et donc de la survie de ces morts-vivants.

- Tu t'amuses bien ?

Elle poussa un cri strident et lâcha le livre.

Il était là, dans la pénombre, la scrutant de son regard froid.

- Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras écrire une dissertation sur mon espèce avec tout ce que tu as appris…

Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre. Sa présence dans la bibliothèque à cette heure de la nuit semblait effectivement être une manœuvre sans aucune sensibilité, mais malgré tout, elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il voit les choses sous cet angle.

- Malefoy… Je veux juste m'assurer que tu sois bien.

Ces mots sonnèrent si mal et si faux qu'il ricana aussitôt.

- Ne me fais pas rire, Granger. Tu me prends pour un monstre ou au mieux pour un animal de foire. Tu crois que tu apprécierais si j'allais lire un bouquin sur les coincées-du-derrière-première-de-la-classe, juste pour me renseigner sur toi ? Arrête de te prendre au sérieux.

Il était vraiment en colère.

- Si tu avais des questions à me poser, il suffisait d'attendre le lendemain et je t'aurais répondu… Je suis la personne concernée, non ?

- Oh, est-ce que tu t'entends parler ?, s'insurgea-t-elle au beau milieu de sa panique, agacée de se faire insulter. Tu crois franchement que tu m'aurais répondu clairement et aimablement ? Tu m'aurais envoyé paître en me crachant encore à la figure que cela ne me regarde en rien !

- Et j'aurais eu tort, peut-être ?, cria-t-il à son tour.

- Je veux t'aider ! Et je vis avec toi ! J'ai le droit de savoir, bon sang ! Personne ne m'a dit… Personne ne m'a prévenue que…

- Que quoi, Granger ? Que QUOI ? Que tu es devenue mon plat favori ?

Drago l'avait plaquée contre le rayonnage, la dardant de son regard glacial.

- Assure-toi de bien te conduire en ma présence. Essaie de ne pas rougir, ne t'emballe pas, ne cours pas devant moi… Ne touche plus tes cheveux. Laisse-toi tranquille et tout ira bien pour toi. Pigé ?

Elle le fixa pendant un long moment, le cœur battant.

- Et il faut que j'arrête de respirer aussi ? Pour seoir à sa majesté ?, risqua-t-elle, regrettant presque aussitôt.

- Ne parle pas de miracles.

Ils restèrent silencieux tout en s'analysant.

- Excuse-moi pour ce soir… Mais je pense toujours que j'aurais dû être mise au courant… Et vouloir me le cacher à tout prix ne t'a visiblement pas aidé !

Drago ne lui répondit pas tout de suite mais il s'écarta d'elle à une distance raisonnable.

- MacGonagall estimait qu'il fallait te le dire, effectivement… Mais je n'étais pas d'accord. Et elle a accepté de se taire en me disant que de toute façon, tu le devinerais tôt ou tard… J'aurais préféré que ce soit plus tard… Mais toi et ton esprit de parano-maniaque…

- Si tu savais ce qu'il te dit, mon esprit de… parano-maniaque…, répliqua-t-elle, la gorge sèche.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard impassible et le silence s'installa à nouveau.

- Donc… Tu te mords… ?, finit-elle par dire en ramassant le livre, le replaçant ensuite sur l'étagère sans la regarder, bien trop craintive quitter Malefoy des yeux.

- Oui. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent dans la forêt interdite. Parfois, Firenze me ramène des biches de l'autre côté de la forêt mais ça reste très rare…

- Tu connais Firenze ?, s'enquit-elle, surprise.

- … Euh… _TU_ connais Firenze ?

- Je te rappelle qu'il était professeur de divination en sixième année…

Drago resta sans voix.

- Ma parole… Pourquoi ne-suis-je pas étonnée… ?, marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu peux parler, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a un souci avec la divination, mademoiselle bouquins-racornis.

- Il est accepté à nouveau dans son clan ?, le coupa-t-elle, irritée.

- Non, il en a créé un nouveau. Les autres sont partis après la défaite de Voldemort en disant que… Je sais pas quoi, les ondes étaient mauvaises… Enfin, j'ai pas trop écouté ce qu'il racontait à ce sujet.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tiens donc.

- Quoi encore ?

- Ce serait un miracle que tu écoutes parler quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même.

Il arbora une mine dégoutée.

- Ça y est, c'est reparti. Je suis le grand-méchant, vil et cruel et toi tu es la douce princesse innocente et pure.

- C'est bien pour ça que tu veux me…

Elle s'interrompit brutalement, l'air interdit. Drago, quant à lui, esquissa un sourire sournois.

- Que je veux te… ?, susurra-t-il d'une voix madrée.

Hermione préféra ne rien ajouter.

- D'ailleurs… Granger… Si tu sais tout ça, maintenant… Tu dois donc avoir compris que je suis au courant…

- Au courant de quoi ?, feignit-elle en regardant ses chaussettes.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et pencha sa bouche vers son oreille, les yeux fixés sur le rayonnage derrière elle.

- Tu connais mon état : tu te doutes alors que je connais le tien… C'est ce qui s'appelle un mal pour un bien, répondit-il simplement de sa voix trainante.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

- En tout cas, il y a un avantage. Tu sens beaucoup moins mauvais maintenant que par le passé.

La jeune fille n'eut même pas le temps d'arborer un air outré : il avait déjà tourné les talons.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla, mortifiée de se dire qu'elle ne pourrait rattraper son retard de sommeil durant la matinée. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'un samedi et que les vacances de la Toussaint _(1)_ commençassent, elle avait prévu tout un programme de révision pour les ASPICS. _On-__ne-__commençait-__jamais-__assez-__tôt-__à-__réviser_, disait-elle toujours.

L'important était de tout suivre à la lettre pour ne pas se mettre en retard.

L'affaire Malefoy était très préoccupante et l'idée de le laisser seul durant des jours ne lui plaisait pas. Elle avait donc décidé de rester au château et pour cela, elle devait descendre dans la Grande-Salle et signaler à Harry, Ron et Ginny qu'elle ne repartirait pas avec eux pour ces congés. Elle avait aussi envie d'en apprendre plus et d'essayer de l'aider. Peut-être pourrait-elle trouver quelque chose à faire pour soulager sa nouvelle condition.

C'est en y réfléchissant qu'elle arriva dans la Grande-Salle. Ses trois acolytes avaient déjà descendu leurs malles.

- Mon dieu… On t'a jeté un sort ?, s'inquiéta Ron.

Hermione se toucha le visage, comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas boursouflée.

- Non, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, s'enquit-elle, surprise.

- Ben, ta malle, tu l'as oubliée… !

La jeune fille roula des yeux.

- En fait, j'étais descendue vous voir pour vous signaler que finalement je reste pour la semaine. Je dois travailler… Ce n'est pas comme si c'était important, ce n'est qu'Halloween.

Ses trois amis firent la moue.

- Hermione, franchement, se plaint Harry. Tu prends toujours les choses trop au sérieux : tu auras encore des Optimal dans toutes les matières, que tu t'y mettes maintenant ou en mai.

- En plus, je comptais sur toi pour me tenir compagnie, insista Ginny.

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies besoin de compagnie ces vacances-ci, Gin'…

Elle montra Harry du menton et Ron se rembrunit. Les deux autres se regardèrent avant de rire. Ils finirent par tous quitter la Grande-Salle et Hermione les accompagna jusqu'aux Sombrals –qu'ils voyaient malheureusement tous, à présent-.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ?, demanda Ron en faisant léviter sa malle à l'intérieur de la diligence.

- Pour la mille et unième fois, oui, je suis sûre, Ronald Weasley !

Les sombres chevaux se mirent en marche et Hermione leur fit au revoir jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent en prenant la direction de Pré-Au-Lard.

Elle remonta les escaliers, un peu triste à l'idée de les laisser repartir sans elle, mais elle se ragaillardit très vite en pensant à la dissertation sur les vertus des métaux précieux pour élever les Hiwiwi –de capricieuses mais adorables petites créatures vivant dans les champs, dévorant les insectes nuisibles-.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse, Granger ?

Blaise Zabini descendait les escaliers en la regardant, un sourire malicieux apposé sur le visage.

- Les révisions, dit-elle fièrement.

Le jeune homme rit de bon cœur en continuant sa descente. Alors qu'il entrait dans la Grande-Salle, elle crut l'entendre dire, "Ah, ces Gryffondors…!"…

Elle finit par arriver dans ses appartements : vides. Pendant un instant elle eut un doute, et alla frapper à la porte de Malefoy.

- Euh… Tu es là ?

Personne ne répondit. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle finit par ouvrir la porte : la chambre était vide, elle-aussi.

Elle referma doucement la porte, songeuse, avant d'aller se mettre au travail.

* * *

Il n'était pas rentré et il était déjà vingt-trois heures. Hermione n'avait pas quitté sa chambre de la journée, à part pour descendre chercher à manger dans la Grande-Salle. A la fin de la journée, elle avait pris une avance appréciable sur son programme de révision… A vrai dire : la botanique, les runes, l'arithmancie et les potions étaient finies pour les vacances…

Lorsqu'elle ajouta le point final à son compte-rendu sur les griffes de salamandre dans la curation des grandes brûlures, il était précisément vingt-trois heures treize. Malgré la fatigue accumulée la veille, elle n'avait pas envie de dormir : il n'était pas revenu. Elle décida donc de passer le temps et d'aller prendre une douche.

Même si elle essaya de prendre le maximum de temps, elle sortit de la salle de bain à vint-trois heures quarante-deux. Elle s'habilla, rangea sa chambre et tria tous ses livres par ordre alphabétique, dans chaque domaine. Minuit six, toujours personne.

- Nom d'un Botruc ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer !, l'incendia-t-elle pour elle-même face à la fenêtre, les mains sur les hanches.

- Tu parles toute seule, maintenant ?

Elle sursauta en diable en se retournant : il était dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre.

- Bon sang ! Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue.

La main sur le cœur, Hermione le dévisagea en essayant de voir d'où il venait d'après son apparence. Malheureusement, son regard resta fixé sur le rictus qu'il arborait.

- Tu m'attendais ?

- P-Pas du tout !, se défendit-elle avec énergie, mais sans le moindre argument.

Peu convaincu, Drago acheva d'ouvrir la porte et entra dans la chambre d'Hermione.

- Hop hop hop, tu crois aller jusqu'où, comme ça ?, l'invectiva-t-elle, plus inquiète qu'autre chose.

- Relax, Granger… _Je__ ne __vais __pas __te __bouffer._

Il éclata d'un grand rire à sa propre blague, qui curieusement ne fit pas vraiment rire Hermione. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua son pantalon et son haut aux rayures écossaises.

- C'est quoi cette tenue ?

- Ça s'appelle un pyjama de fille, crétin profond.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse appeler ça un pyjama du tout, railla-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en secouant nerveusement la tête.

- Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis.

- Personne ne te demande jamais le tien non plus…Tu n'arrêtes pourtant pas de le rabâcher à longueur de journée…, cingla-t-il paresseusement.

- Je peux te demander ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu n'as qu'à aller dans ta chambre !, finit-elle par dire, se trouvant bien bête de s'être inquiétée pour cet imbécile.

Il cessa de se moquer d'elle pour ne conserver qu'un sourire malin.

- Merlin, ce que tu peux être susceptible, Granger… Enfin bref… Je te conseillerais vivement de cesser de m'attendre pour les autres soirs. Je compte bien profiter des vacances pour faire des descentes dans quelques villages.

- Je te demande pardon ?, s'enquit-elle, estomaquée.

- Faut bien que je bouffe, tu sais.

- Nous ne sommes pas de la _bouffe_, nous sommes des êtres humains. Et je te rappelle qu'il n'y a pas un an, tu en étais un aussi.

- Sans blague ?

A présent, il ne souriait plus du tout.

- Il faut bien que je me _nourrisse._ Et je me nourris de quoi ? Enjolive si ça te fait plaisir, mais trahir la vérité parce qu'elle te fait peur est ridicule. Ce n'était pas toi qui prônais que la peur d'un nom accentuait la peur de la chose elle-même ? Gryffondor, tu parles.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

- Et c'est moi qui suis susceptible…, soupira-t-elle.

* * *

Le dimanche matin, Hermione avait décidé de s'accorder une pause bien méritée et de paresser dans son lit : elle se leva donc juste avant le brunch, à 11h. Elle estima qu'elle n'avait pas à travailler pour la journée et qu'elle ferait bien de sortir pour prendre un peu l'air : la veille, elle était après tout restée enfermée toute la journée.

En sortant de son lit, elle s'examina dans le miroir à bascule près de son armoire. Certes, ce n'était pas une tenue très esthétique mais qui avait besoin de se pomponner pour se mettre au lit, franchement. Peut-être était-ce la sévérité des rayures qui l'avaient fait rire, comme si étrangement elle avait besoin de rigueur jusque dans les motifs de ses vêtements de nuit.

Elle déboutonna un bouton de sa chemise : cela faisait juste plus décontracté. Un autre, alors. Mais cette fois-ci, cela faisait vraiment débraillé. De plus, elle avait la désagréable impression qu'un interlocuteur hypothétique aurait eu tout le loisir d'observer sa poitrine.

Pas question.

Elle finit par déboutonner le reste des boutons et défaire le nœud de son bas de pyjama. Elle était presque nue lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Avec précipitation, elle saisit un plaid en laine reposant sur un fauteuil et se couvrit le haut du corps.

- N'entre pas !

Il y eut un silence assez long.

- … Moi qui venais m'excuser, railla une voix sarcastique au possible.

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne suis pas en tenue…!, eut-elle bien du mal à dire, rougissant comme une tomate bien mûre.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, comme si Drago s'était adossé à la porte.

- Finis de t'habiller, je voudrais te parler…

Elle s'exécuta donc, avec une très curieuse sensation au creux du ventre. Avait-il besoin de rester contre sa porte ? C'était presque comme s'il était à l'intérieur, à la regarder faire. Une fois qu'elle eut enfilé une jupe couleur acajou et une chemise blanche, elle aplatît ses cheveux sur sa tête et s'approcha de la porte.

- Je vais sortir.

La planche de bois se fit soudainement comme plus légère et elle s'ouvrit avant qu'Hermione ne put esquisser le moindre mouvement vers la poignée.

Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille prenne la parole.

- Pour hier, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine quand je t'ai dit… Enfin tu sais.

Drago la darda de son regard glacial.

- Me faire de la peine ?, répéta-t-il.

- Apparemment c'est ce qui s'est passé puisque tu t'es vexé.

- Vexé ? Mais ma parole, Granger, t'as mangé un farfadet avant de te coucher ou quoi ?

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, passons, abdiqua-t-elle, exaspérée. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose…?

Le jeune homme examina un tantinet la tenue d'Hermione avant de répondre.

- Tu restes pendant ces vacances ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

Hermione frotta ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, y réfléchissant sincèrement.

- Je pense que je voulais en apprendre davantage sur toi, dit-elle simplement, en toute franchise.

Il la détailla de bas en haut avant de soupirer.

- Tu te rends compte que tu me prives d'une période où je n'aurais pas été harcelé par ton odeur ?

- Je n'avais pas vraiment songé à ça…, avoua-t-elle.

- Ça, c'est une première.

- Mais, peut-être que tu peux t'y habituer, non ? A mon odeur…

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, Granger. Tu sembles de plus en plus _délicieuse_, de jours en jours, finit-il par murmurer en souriant à pleines dents.

La jeune fille sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Que ne fallait-il pas entendre !

C'est en regardant son sourire qu'elle vit que ses canines étaient tout à fait bien proportionnées. Il s'en rendit compte puisque son sourire se rétrécit en un rictus moqueur.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de me demander directement, quand tu avais une question…, lui rappela-t-il la voix un peu lasse.

- Tes canines.

Il se rapprocha d'elle subitement, à une vitesse bien au-dessus de la normale. Ses bras vinrent l'encercler, comme pour lui empêcher la moindre tentative d'évasion. Il pencha alors son visage vers le sien, inspirant l'odeur que dégageaient ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il sourit à nouveau, ses canines s'étaient allongées et semblaient aussi tranchantes qu'une lame de rasoir.

- Il faut que je sois... stimulé… pour qu'elles sortent, dit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner à nouveau d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas… Dangereux… ? Je veux dire, de t'approcher comme ça de moi ?

- Ça va. Je viens de manger. Ça pourrait le devenir si j'étais affamé et si tu m'allumais comme tu le fais, parfois…

Hermione arbora une mine outrée.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Nous avons déjà parlé de tout ça : tu rougis, tu secoues tes cheveux… Bref, tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais je t'assure que ça me donne envie de te becter.

- Super.

- D'ailleurs, Granger… Je te fais peur ?

- Pas plus que par le passé, mon pauvre…, asséna-t-elle en marchant vers la sortie de la salle commune : elle aussi mourrait de faim.

- Pourtant je trouve que ton cœur bat bien vite quand tu es avec moi. Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment à me concentrer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la pièce sans répondre.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas à dire, seuls les elfes de maisons de Poudlard étaient capables de préparer des repas comme ceux que l'on leur servait durant les périodes de vacances. Pendant l'année, les petits-déjeuners étaient très savoureux mais plus conventionnels… Mais durant les congés, il semblait que les elfes souhaitaient bichonner les élèves…

Les tables croulaient sous les toasts grillés, les pichets de jus frais de toutes sortes, de lait mais aussi de chocolats ou de thé. Il y avait des pots de marmelades et de confiture, de beurre de cacahuète, de mélasse d'Honeydukes (la pâte à tartiner préférée des petits sorciers!), des beignets aux fruits ou au chocolat, des œufs cuits à toutes les manières, accompagnés de tranches de bacon fines et parfaitement rissolées. Il y avait aussi la possibilité de manger du hareng frais ou encore des salades de fruits à peine cueillis…

Bref, l'odeur qui émanait de la salle aurait ravi n'importe quel être-vivant.

Hermione s'installa à la table des Gryffondors : il restait bien la moitié des élèves dans l'enceinte de l'école, la salle était donc loin d'être vide. Elle entama alors une discussion avec Amy Hopergreen, une Gryffondor de troisième année.

- Vous êtes des héros. Quand je pense que vous devez rester une année de plus ici après tous les prodiges que vous avez accomplis ! Comme si vous aviez besoin de passer les ASPICS !

- Je suis bien contente d'être revenue à Poudlard faire ma septième année… Avoir étudié dans cette école est une période de ma vie que je chérirais sans doute plus qu'aucune autre… Et il est sot de penser que parce qu'on a réussi une fois, on ne peut plus échouer… Et puis, j'aime apprendre…

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut apprendre de plus, une fois qu'on est suffisamment fort et intelligent pour avoir battu Voldemort.

Plus personne n'avait peur de prononcer son nom, à présent. C'était une fierté pour chacun de pouvoir le déclamer sans craindre de se faire tuer… Hermione avait tendance à trouver cette nouvelle mode quelque peu stupide mais elle savait qu'elle s'ancrerait dans les manières des sorciers pour les décennies à venir et s'y habituer paraissait être l'attitude la plus pertinente. Après tout, c'était elle-même qui, comme le lui avait rappelé Malefoy, avait répété sans cesse qu'il ne fallait pas craindre de prononcer le nom du mage noir. Pourtant, elle gardait le souvenir amer du jour où elle l'avait sottement laissé échapper, faisant rappliquer les mangemorts dans la minute… Plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle fit peu attention à la litanie que récitait son interlocutrice.

- … condamnée à vivre avec un mangemort. Comme si tu ne t'étais pas suffisamment battue, il faut en plus qu'on t'impose sa présence… Tout le monde sait pourtant qu'il croyait dur comme fer à toutes ces âneries sur le sang…

Le mot sang la ramena à la réalité. Hermione fronça les sourcils aussitôt.

- Ne sois pas comme ça, Amy… Ne sois pas haineuse, conseilla Hermione d'une voix calme. Les deux camps ont perdu des proches… Et puis, ce n'est plus un mangemort… et je sais qu'il a changé d'avis à propos des… _sang-de-bourbes_…, ajouta-t-elle en essayant de réfréner un sourire ironique.

Amy ne lui répondit que par un sourire sceptique mais poli.

- Il a changé. Ce n'est plus le même qu'avant, assura-t-elle en voyant que sa cadette n'en croyait pas un mot. Tu ne peux pas juger quelqu'un éternellement pour les erreurs qu'il a commises dans le passé… Il regrette…

Regrettait-il ? Elle ne lui avait pas posé la question mais quoi qu'il en soit, bien qu'ils n'aient pas discuté de cette période très sérieusement, elle préférait faire taire les médisances à son sujet. Et elle était l'une des mieux placées pour le faire puisqu'elle avait été sa victime directe pendant des années… non ?

- Tu es peut-être trop indulgente à son sujet, insista Amy.

- Je préfère penser que je n'aurais pas été de ceux à lui fermer la porte au nez. Il fait sa septième année comme nous, comme moi. Il a le droit à une seconde chance et je suis prête à faire partie des personnes qui désirent l'aider.

Voyant qu'Amy ne se laissait pas persuader, elle décida d'abandonner le sujet. Après tout, tout ce qui aurait éventuellement pu convaincre quelqu'un, elle l'avait dit, et si les gens n'accordaient pas de crédit à ses propos, c'est probablement parce qu'ils étaient trop obtus. Défaut qu'elle avait toujours détesté.

Sentant elle-aussi la gêne occasionnée par la discussion, la jeune Gryffondor s'éclipsa avec un groupe de jeunes de son âge.

Tout ceci laissait Hermione encore plus songeuse qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle mâchonnait ses œufs brouillés sans trop vraiment y penser, un peu déçue du monde. Quoi que l'on pouvait en penser, les gens ne cesseraient jamais d'être intolérants à leur manière. Cette façon de concevoir l'avenir la plongea dans une mélancolie désagréable. Elle détestait par-dessus tout se montrer fataliste, mais la réalité rattrapait souvent ses ambitions altruistes et idéalistes.

Mais en dehors des hautes sphères de la pensée humaine, un grand SPLASH se fit entendre. Elle fut soudainement recouverte d'une matière gluante, poisseuse et… orange ?

- Mais enfin, Albert ! Faites donc attention, bon-sang !, cria une voix familière. Vous avez oublié comment faire léviter une citrouille ? Je vous rappelle que l'on apprend la lévitation aux premières années !

Le professeur Flitwick admonestait sévèrement un élève apparemment chargé de l'aider à suspendre les citrouilles dans les airs… Une d'entre elles s'était éclatée sur la table où petit-déjeunait Hermione.

La plupart des adolescents explosèrent de rire en voyant à quoi ressemblait la sorcière. Elle enleva le plus gros avec sa baguette avant de sortir de la salle, un peu démoralisée. Hermione le fut encore davantage lorsqu'elle remarqua Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy complètement morts de rire à l'entrée de la Grande-Salle.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi rire, dit-elle platement.

Ils ne purent même pas répondre tant ils s'esclaffaient et elle monta les escaliers en vitesse, désespérée par leur comportement. Un sourire lui traversa tout de même le visage lorsqu'elle imagina d'un point de vue extérieur ce qui venait de lui arriver.

_Je sens que cette journée va être faste…_

* * *

Le soleil se couchait, au loin, laissant filtrer ses derniers rayons à travers les feuilles des arbres. Quelques particules scintillantes peignaient l'air de couleurs arc-en-ciel et les oiseaux se taisaient un à un. C'était sans doute à ses yeux le moment idéal de la journée pour faire une promenade.

Il contourna la grande-porte du château et commença à en faire le tour pour se diriger vers l'orée de la forêt. Sa marche était lente, loin d'être pressée de toute façon, et le vent balayait agréablement ses cheveux sur son visage. Il dépassa le saule cogneur et marcha le long de la rive du lac, donnant de légers coups de pieds dans les galets les plus petits, comme dans l'idée stupide de changer le décor à son goût. L'eau venait mourir en d'imperceptibles vaguelettes sur les pierres grises, créant une petite écume d'eau douce, perlée de bulles de toutes les tailles.

La pente se repiquait alors en montée, surplombant d'une petite hauteur le lac en divers talus plus ou moins abrupts. L'herbe haute se mêlait aux roseaux, à la mousse épaisse et aux élodées qui grimpaient jusqu'au dessus de la surface de l'eau. Quelques potamots perfoliés et nénuphars traversaient aussi la surface, aux endroits les moins profonds.

Il jaugeait l'eau tout en marchant, cherchant à y repérer quelque créature aquatique. Le soleil vint enfin se tremper dans le lac, comme un gros biscuit bien doré viendrait se plonger dans un thé trouble. Rapidement, il finit par s'y noyer alors que Drago s'était arrêté pour le contempler, se sentant pourtant de plus en plus mal à chaque minute.

La lumière éblouissait ses yeux comme ses membres. Cela ne le brûlait pas mais un engourdissement désagréable s'emparait de son corps par ondées envahissantes et inconfortables. Cela ne le blessait pas, ni ne l'affaiblissait vraiment –c'était le coucher du soleil, après tout-, mais il savait que faire ceci n'était pas preuve d'une grande sagesse. Il aurait davantage faim par la suite, et plus tôt. Il lui faudrait également dormir, activité qu'il ne pratiquait que très peu…

Admirer le soleil n'était décidément pas une activité propice pour un vampire… Et cela était vraiment dommage car c'était un spectacle qu'il aimait beaucoup, qui l'apaisait.

Une odeur vint réveiller ses sens. Ambrée, chaude, rieuse, elle s'approchait de lui à vitesse humaine.

_Blaise._

- Mec ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je t'attends devant la Grande-Salle depuis dix minutes… !

- T'as pas bientôt fini de brailler, l'Afro ?

- Et toi, avec tes activités de vieil anglais romantique, l'Albinos ? Tu te prends pour William Cowper _(2)_ ?

Drago haussa un sourcil, amusé.

- Fais gaffe, Az', j'ai pas encore bouffé.

Son ami pouffa, lui donnant une accolade qui lui aurait certainement déboité l'épaule s'il avait été encore humain.

- J'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller voir mes poulets s'engraisser, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Et j'ai la dalle.

- Allez, ramène-toi. Imagine qu'on rate Granger se faire asperger une deuxième fois. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te le pardonner…, railla Blaise.

Réjoui par ce souvenir, le blond laissa son sourire s'élargir et lui emboita le pas.

Ils remontèrent vers le château en discutant des escobarderies de leurs cadets Serpentards. Blaise lui fit remarquer qu'en tant que préfet en chef, il était pourtant censé faire régner l'ordre. C'est à cette occasion qu'ils rirent à nouveau de Granger puisque Drago ne l'aidait aucunement dans leur tâche et que la voir courir derrière des deuxième ou des troisième-année était un spectacle des plus divertissants.

Comme d'habitude, lorsqu'ils s'assirent à la table des Serpentards, ils furent suivis par pas mal de regards. Et comme toujours, ils ne s'en soucièrent pas et continuèrent leur discussion comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la salle. Généralement, ils s'installaient à l'écart pour que leur conversation ne soit ni dérangée, ni entendue.

Quand Blaise commença à manger, Drago posa son menton sur sa paume, l'observant comme à l'accoutumée. Son ami, même s'il avait été gêné les premiers temps, ne faisait plus de remarque sur ce comportement. Il savait que ce genre de discussions lui déplaisait.

- Alors… ? Ce soir, tu fais une descente ?, s'enquit finalement le sorcier pour sortir Drago de sa torpeur.

Effectivement, le blond sembla comme reprendre ses esprits. Son regard vagabonda un petit temps sur les autres élèves en plein repas avant de venir se plonger dans celui de Blaise.

- Je ne sais pas encore.

Zabini resta silencieux quelques instants, profitant de l'occasion pour finir le contenu de son verre. Il reposa ensuite son gobelet sur la table en un bruit mat qui se perdit dans le vacarme de la Grande-Salle.

- Tu m'as dit que tu avais faim, rappela le bel Africain comme si, d'une certaine manière, il s'agissait d'un détail que Drago pouvait oublier.

Drago acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête, reportant son regard sur les élèves autour.

- Hier, tu avais l'air sûr de toi.

Le blond se frotta négligemment l'arcade sourcilière, les yeux toujours fixés derrière Blaise. Ce dernier finit par se retourner, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait distraire Drago à ce point.

- Qu'est-ce tu regardes ?

Deux tables plus loin, et vers le milieu de la salle, Hermione Granger semblait contrariée par sa lecture d'un gros volume. Elle ne détachait pas même les yeux de son livre pour conduire sa fourchette à sa bouche : fatale erreur car de nombreux petit-pois lui tombaient sur les genoux. Drago porta sa paume à ses lèvres, comme pour empêcher à quiconque d'y voir s'y dessiner un sourire nerveux.

Toute trace de citrouille avait disparu de son corps et de ses cheveux, comme si aucun cucurbitacée n'était venu exploser juste devant son visage. Son rictus s'élargit dans un sourire narquois. Sa main pouvait certes cacher sa bouche mais Zabini le connaissait bien et l'éclat rieur dans ses yeux finit par le trahir.

- Tu mates Granger ?, brigua Blaise.

- Je repense à cet après-midi, objecta le blond.

- Elle est toujours aussi pénible ?, rebondit-il comme s'il décelait un mystère à percer dans le comportement de Drago.

Malefoy cessa de la regarder et reporta ses yeux sur son ami.

- Ça va, éluda-t-il.

- Elle t'a pris la tête, à ce sujet, depuis qu'elle sait ?, insista Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire dire ?, finit-il par demander, la voix agacée.

- Je ne sais pas, hier tu te targuais de pouvoir enfin manger de la vraie _nourriture_, et aujourd'hui tu ne sais plus si tu vas vraiment y aller ou non… Et tu mates Granger.

- Je repensais à cet après-midi, je t'ai dit, répéta Malefoy, visiblement très peu enclin à avoir cette discussion. Il n'y a aucune cohérence dans tes propos, mon pauvre Az'.

- Dans tes actes non plus. Je te parle d'un sujet qui n'a rien à voir avec elle et tu la regardes comme pour lui demander son avis sur la question… J'en déduis donc que vous en avez parlé, et que ça t'y a fait réfléchir.

On ne pouvait jamais prendre Blaise Zabini pour un imbécile né de la dernière pluie. Il était intelligent et subtil et il fallait plus qu'un ton exaspéré pour le berner ou le faire taire. Drago l'avait toujours su mais il aurait préféré que son ami ne soit pas aussi perspicace : après avoir fréquenté des crétins asservis pendant des années, le contraste de son unique compagnie enrayait ses habitudes.

Irrité et las, il décida de lui dire ce qu'il tenait apparemment tant à savoir.

- Elle m'a dit que les humains n'étaient pas de la bouffe. Que je devrais m'en souvenir puisque moi-même je n'étais vampire que depuis peu et donc qu'en gros, je suis un monstre insensible, et blablabla…, finit-il par réciter sur un ton monocorde.

Blaise sourit avant de pouffer de rire.

- Et alors, tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut s'en foutre, ma parole…, cingla Drago, encore plus agacé par les rires de son ami.

- Tu fais exprès de la chercher, non ?

Le blond resta muet quelques secondes avant de laisser un sourire traverser ses lèvres.

- … un peu.

Blaise sourit.

- Immature, mon pote !

- Ouais, ouais… Manquerait plus que toi-aussi tu me fasses des leçons… Sortons : toutes les odeurs de gamins et de puceaux me donneraient presque envie de faire un bain de _sang_…

* * *

Malefoy et Zabini quittaient la salle : du moins c'est ce que put observer Hermione après que l'un de ses voisins l'ait annoncé à ses camarades. Pourquoi avaient-ils besoin de l'épier ? Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas lassés apparemment. Cela pouvait représenter une menace pour le secret de Malefoy, d'autant plus que les fois où elle l'avait elle-même observé dans la Grande-Salle, il ne mangeait rien ou presque.

Elle se replongea dans son ouvrage, essayant de ne plus y réfléchir pour le moment : elle n'avait fait que penser à lui et à sa condition toute la journée et résultat sa lecture n'avait avancé que d'un seul chapitre.

Certes, ce n'était pas une lecture capitale puisqu'elle ne la lisait que pour se distraire, mais il était frustrant de se dire que cela et même la ballade à Pré-au-Lard n'avaient suffi à lui changer les idées.

- Hermione…, l'interpella Cori Ferall. Hermione, tu renverses des petits-pois partout sur toi.

La jeune fille leva la tête vers lui, ahurie, avant d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire. Effectivement, des grains verts roulaient de ses genoux jusqu'aux dalles qui formaient le sol de la salle.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit disparaitre les dégâts et remercia Cori avant de se plonger à nouveau entre les pages. Cori secoua la tête de droite à gauche avec ses camarades : il pointa un index vers sa tempe et l'y fit visser.

Hermione était la dernière dans la Grande-Salle quand on vint lui conseiller d'aller dans son dortoir. Elle n'avait vraiment pas vu le temps passer. Elle quitta son banc en soupirant, ses membres endoloris par la posture courbée qu'elle avait conservée toute la soirée en lisant son livre. Ses mains empoignèrent d'ailleurs celui-ci et il vint à la rencontre de sa poitrine alors qu'elle se mettait à marcher en direction de ses appartements.

Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas à faire de rondes pendant les vacances : elle n'avait qu'une envie, se mettre au lit.

Elle entra dans la salle commune pour rejoindre sa chambre : Malefoy et Zabini discutaient face à la cheminée. Blaise la salua.

- Salut Granger… Il te reste encore un pépin sur la joue…, railla-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Et des neurones plein la tête, répliqua-t-elle tout en déposant son livre sur la table en noyer.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard amusé.

- Tu rentres tard, tu faisais quoi ?, s'enquit Malefoy, comme s'il s'en souciait réellement. Je crois pouvoir affirmer avec certitude que tu ne faisais pas de… _bêtises_, ajouta-t-il après avoir longuement inspiré l'air, l'expression malicieuse.

- Et toi, tu n'es pas sorti, à ce que je vois… tu n'en as donc pas fait non plus… ?, cingla-t-elle en rosissant imperceptiblement.

Blaise sourit de plus belle devant un tel courage. Il pensa à s'éclipser mais il avait vraiment envie de voir la suite du spectacle. Drago, narquois, ne se laissa pas démonter pour un sou.

- Nous n'avons qu'à faire nos bêtises ensemble, Granger…

Une chaleur lui grimpa aux joues en moins de deux et son cœur s'emballa. Elle regarda ailleurs pour ne pas voir le sourire de Malefoy s'agrandir.

C'est le moment que choisit Blaise pour quitter les appartements, les saluant rapidement, se retenant probablement de ricaner.

Drago quitta le fauteuil, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches. Il tourna la tête vers la cheminée, toujours très amusé par la situation d'embarras dans laquelle il l'avait mise.

- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, dit-elle en reprenant petit à petit une contenance. On pourrait croire des trucs.

- Sans blague… ?

- … Et après tu viendras me reprocher que mon comportement engendre des problèmes !

Ce n'était pas faux. Mais après tout, elle donnait l'impression d'être si intraitable et inflexible que la taquiner était un vrai plaisir. Elle réagissait toujours vivement et ne mâchait pas ses mots, enfin, d'habitude…

- Alors… Tu as changé d'avis ?, finit-elle par s'enquérir.

Il ne répondit pas, la traversant de toutes parts de son regard glacé.

- Je veux dire, à propos de la façon dont tu vas te nourrir, précisa-t-elle comme si le silence de Drago ne pouvait s'expliquer que par sa demande lacunaire.

Le Serpentard préserva le silence, la dardant toujours de son regard insensible.

- Malefoy… ?

- Pourquoi j'aurais changé d'avis ?, la coupa-t-il.

- Je pensais que comme tu n'y étais pas allé, cela signifiait..., reprit-elle, exaspéré par son comportement puéril.

- Arrête d'essayer de me calculer, Granger, asséna-t-il froidement. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, à réfléchir comme toi ?

- De l'humanité, dit-elle simplement.

Il haussa les sourcils, se donnant un air un peu fou.

- Tu commences vraiment à m'énerver, à toujours me faire la leçon. C'est ma vie, pas la tienne, alors cesse de vouloir la contrôler à ta façon.

- Je veux juste t'aider ! Tu ne comprends rien !, s'exclama-t-elle, en colère.

- Je comprends que tu veux avoir une emprise sur moi, que tu cherches à me manipuler en utilisant les derniers scrupules humains qu'il pourrait me rester et enfin, que tu refuses le fait que je sois ce que je suis devenu !

Hermione resta interdite. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas entièrement tort, mais le formuler de manière aussi cruelle et le lui balancer au visage sans craindre d'une quelconque façon qu'elle puisse en être blessée...

- Tu ne me crois pas... ?, finit-elle par murmurer. Tu ne crois pas au fait que je veuille t'aider ?

- Je crois que tu as peur et que tu fais tout pour ne pas l'assumer. Que si tu veux trouver une solution, ce n'est pas par compassion ou empathie pour moi mais bien pour que tu n'aies plus à rien à craindre de ce que je suis.

Alors qu'il lui récitait toute sa haine, non seulement envers elle mais aussi vers le reste du genre humain, elle se sentait de plus en plus en contradiction avec ses affirmations.

- Très bien, alors mords-moi, brava-t-elle, les yeux flamboyants. Puisque tu ne me crois pas, puisque je suis une personne si méprisable qui tient visiblement tant à son petit bonheur, à son petit confort, à sa sécurité étouffante ! Puisque tu me connais par cœur, que tu sais tout de moi et que tu chemines avec moi dans mes pensées. Puisque tu penses que je m'en moque, que je ne suis qu'une sale égoïste immature et que tout ce que j'attends de toi, c'est la paix et au mieux de la reconnaissance pour des actes dont je ne serais même pas l'auteur glorieux mais plutôt la faible manipulatrice... Et bien oublie les scrupules que je te force apparemment à conserver. Oublie-les et mords-moi. Je suis détestable, vas y ! Ne te gêne pas !

Interloqué, Malefoy resta pétrifié pendant de longues secondes.

- Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse le provoquer une fois de plus, elle sentit son corps se détacher du sol et se plaquer contre une surface dure : le mur.

- Vraiment ?

La tête maintenue de force sur le côté par une main qui repoussait sa joue droite contre le mur, Hermione ne put regarder son assaillant dans les yeux. Tout courage semblait avoir abandonné son corps alors qu'elle sentait ses dents contre son cou.

_Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Tout ira bien. Tout sera fini dans quelques instants._

- Va au diable, Granger..., murmura-t-il avec haine avant de plonger ses dents dans sa gorge, sans aucune retenue.

La douleur fut bien plus forte que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, probablement parce qu'il tenait à lui faire mal... Et probablement à lui faire peur également, histoire de la faire revenir sur ses belles paroles.

Il lui sembla alors qu'un tourbillon se formait dans son cou : comme si sa force se faisait aspirer par cet endroit qu'elle avait si peu l'habitude de sentir, normalement.

Sa peau se nivela alors que ses membres refroidissaient à vitesse grand V. Elle frissonna. Le bout de ses doigts, de ses orteils semblaient de plus en plus gelés et il n'y avait rien à faire pour y remédier. Elle ne pouvait même pas esquisser un mouvement. Bouger était impossible pour elle... C'était la première fois qu'elle expérimentait avec tant d'intensité le phénomène d'impuissance : ses membres n'obéissaient plus, refusaient catégoriquement de se mobiliser. Pire, elle commençait à ne plus les sentir.

C'est là qu'apparut autre chose. Au creux de son ventre, une chaleur vint anesthésier la douleur qui lui transperçait la jugulaire. Cette sensation curieuse se diffusait dans son bas-ventre comme une sorte de rythme accéléré. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son cœur, elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle ne sentait en fait plus que le sang présent dans son aine ! Et il chauffait, brûlait.

De manière incontrôlable, ses jambes se mirent à flageoler et ses cuisses se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, comme pour supporter le poids du corps mort qu'elles portaient. Elles se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, essayant par tous les moyens de faire disparaître cette chaleur incendiaire et gênante, pas désagréable, mais curieusement honteuse, qui se répandait et s'intensifiait de secondes en secondes.

- Attention..., ne put-elle qu'articuler, incohérente.

Le corps chaud qui la maintenait debout disparut et elle entendit un bruit de déchirure. Il se mordait, probablement pour se calmer.

Des cris étouffés se faisaient entendre : la personne souffrait. Hermione voulut lui venir en aide mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Elle essaya de parler mais lorsqu'elle crut ouvrir la bouche, elle remarqua que les cris provenaient de la sienne. Elle gémissait : apparemment, la douleur outrepassait les barrières de sa conscience. Elle devait souffrir terriblement, quelque part... Mais la seule chose qu'elle pouvait sentir, c'était le bas de son corps. Ses cuisses se plièrent, la laissant s'effondrer sur le sol, tremblante et incapable du moindre mouvement. Pourtant, elle continuait à crier, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite...

La chaleur intenable entre ses jambes sembla prendre l'ascendant sur elle : elle ne sentit plus que ça et tout à coup, cette sensation explosa en elle, dispersant dans ses membres une impression de plénitude extrême mêlée à une douleur vive : elle sentait à nouveau tout son corps. Il bouillait et elle haletait pour lui rapporter toujours davantage d'oxygène. Ses gémissements semblaient faibles, à présent. Elle était plus calme, toujours tremblante, mais plus calme.

Et puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

**(1) Je crois savoir qu'il n'y a pas de congé pour la Toussaint au Royaume-Uni mais j'ai choisi de faire comme si.**

**(2) William Cowper (1731 – 1800) est un poète britannique, précurseur du romantisme. **

* * *

**Merci pour votre lecture !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !**


	4. Chapitre III

**Il m'a été demandé si les phrases écrites en début de chapitre m'appartenaient et si elles pouvaient être réutilisées. Je préfère répondre ici qu'en mp afin de dissiper les doutes chez mes lecteurs : lorsqu'elles sont balisées entre guillemets et qu'il est écrit le nom de leur auteur et la provenance, il s'agit évidemment d'une citation. Vous pouvez donc les réutiliser comme bon vous semble puisqu'elles ne m'appartiennent aucunement (dans la mesure où je n'emprunte pas de phrases à des auteurs amateurs : lorsque vous voyez qu'il s'agit d'un auteur de fanfiction, c'est à cette personne qu'il faudra demander l'autorisation, comme je l'aurais fait au préalable.)! **

**Quand les guillemets sont absents, cela dit, et qu'il n'y a pas d'auteur ou d'origine signifiée, c'est qu'elles sont de moi. Dans ce cas là, il faut m'envoyer un mp pour me prévenir que vous souhaitez l'utiliser et à quelles fins. Je réponds toujours très rapidement aux mps et je préfère qu'on me demande l'autorisation. Je vous remercie.**

**En espérant vous avoir éclairé =) ! **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre III**

_Ne va pas brûler tes ailes**, mouche aveugle. **Garde-toi bien des flammes qui me dévorent, et reviens lorsqu'elles se seront abreuvées du reste de mon corps. **Je t'accueillerais en ami, en frère. **_

* * *

Chuter de la tour d'astronomie n'aurait pas pris autant de temps. Il semblait que rien ne pourrait jamais arrêter sa course vers l'obscurité.

Pourtant un sursaut l'arrêta, comme la pétrifiant dans l'espace. Elle se redressa brusquement en ouvrant les yeux. Aussitôt, sa vue se troubla et elle s'effondra à nouveau en arrière : une masse moelleuse l'y accueillit.

Elle eut beaucoup de mal à réussir à concentrer sa vision mais celle-ci accepta enfin de se plier à sa volonté et les formes floues s'habillèrent de contours plus précis.

Avait-elle fait un rêve ? Quelle heure était-il ? Le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

Un mal de crâne lui transperçait la tête de tous côtés et ses membres semblaient tous très engourdis : des fourmis les parcouraient tous, y laissant des empreintes désagréables et une sensation de froid et de chaud entremêlés. La bouche pâteuse, elle se redressa calmement et essaya d'attraper le verre d'eau posé sur sa table de nuit. Sa main vint le saisir mais quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il lui était complètement impossible de serrer les doigts autour du gobelet.

Il se renversa sur sa table de nuit, noyant son syllabaire Lunerousse et sa baguette magique qui, emportée par le flot roula par terre, sous le lit. Le verre finit par s'éclater sur le parquet, malgré tous les efforts d'Hermione pour le redresser.

Par Merlin, que se passait-il ? Etait-elle malade ? Sa tête était tellement embrumée.

Sa porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une grande silhouette habillée de noir.

- Je vois que vous êtes réveillée, miss Granger.

Rogue.

- Monsieur ?, baragouina-t-elle, la voix faible.

- Les remontrances seront pour plus tard, sachez-le. Vous n'y échapperez pas. Pour l'instant, restez allongée.

En un coup de baguette, il répara le verre et enleva toute trace d'eau de la table de nuit. Il s'éclipsa ensuite pour réapparaitre quelques secondes plus tard, une bouteille à la main.

- Voici une décoction. J'imagine que si vous le pouviez, vous lèveriez la main pour me demander de quoi elle se compose, ironisa-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, murmura-t-elle enfin sans relever la raillerie du professeur. Je ne comprends pas.

- Vous avez été mordue par Malefoy la nuit dernière.

L'évidence s'imposa à elle avec une brutalité qui assourdit presque son crâne.

- Il s'est arrêté à temps, et est venu aussitôt me voir pour m'expliquer les faits. Le professeur MacGonagall n'est pas au courant de tout ceci et je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous taire à ce sujet pour le moment. Bien. Buvez, dit-il en portant directement la bouteille à ses lèvres.

Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que celui de s'y résoudre. La potion avait un très bon gout, ce qui était étonnant, mais elle fut surtout surprise par son épaisseur. Une chaleur agréable se répandait dans ses extrémités, apaisait son crâne et semblait remplir ses membres comme de l'air aurait gonflé un ballon.

- Mélange d'alcool de sauge, de whisky pur-feu, de sucre, d'extrait de frêne et de cassis pour calmer les douleurs, d'aubépine pour les problèmes de cœur et de vigne rouge pour les jambes lourdes. De la valériane, du coquelicot pour apaiser votre tête, de la passiflore et du houblon pour vous accorder un repos réparateur bien plus rapide et enfin… un gout myrtille, pour que vous ayez envie de finir la bouteille.

Hermione, bercée par la liste des ingrédients, buvait au goulot comme un enfant boit au biberon. Cela faisait tant de bien…

Bientôt, elle eut vidé la bouteille et eut la force de la tendre à son professeur.

- Merci.

- Vous voilà finalement prête à m'écouter…

Rogue alla reporter la bouteille dans la salle commune –elle supposait- et revint avec une assiette fumante contenant uniquement des tranches d'entrecôtes encore saignantes.

- Vous devrez toutes les manger, je compte sur vous, dit-il en déposant l'assiette sur la table de nuit.

Il resta ensuite silencieux pendant quelques secondes alors qu'Hermione, affamée, attrapait l'assiette et commençait à couper les bouts en petits morceau avec ses couverts.

- Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez fait ?

En pleine mastication, Hermione préféra ne pas répondre. Elle savait à quoi il faisait allusion mais elle ne comprenait pas en quoi cela était si grave.

- Vous avez incité un vampire à vous mordre. Vous êtes coupable pénalement d'incitation à la morsure non consentie.

La jeune fille avala le morceau de viande avant de répondre.

- Professeur, croyez bien que je suis désolée mais il me semble bien que la législation autorise les morsures d'adultes consentants envers adultes consentants. Je ne l'ai pas forcé.

- Je crois que l'on ne se comprend pas très bien, miss Granger. Nous sommes dans une école ! Il a mordu un élève, donc : que ce soit consenti de votre part ou non ne change rien au fait que vous n'avez pas le droit de décider si oui ou non, vous pouvez être mordue dans un établissement scolaire privé, où le règlement stipule bien que de manière concrète, aucun mal ne doit être fait à un étudiant, par un autre étudiant.

- Je-

- Taisez-vous ! Selon le _**code d'utilisation des baguettes magiques**_, article-trois, aucune créature non-humaine n'est autorisée à détenir une baguette magique ! Comprenez-vous cela ? Monsieur Malefoy n'a aucunement le droit d'étudier dans cette école, ni de tenir une baguette : il ne devrait se contenter que de la magie propre à son espèce !  
En outre, le fait de vous faire mordre engendre une dépendance, mais aussi est -dans les faits- contradictoire à la législation magique et aux règlements des établissements scolaires de ce monde. Il n'y a rien de pire que d'être en infraction pour un vampire : on peut lui retirer tout droit de vivre en société. Pire, l'enfermer à Azkaban jusqu'à ce qu'il meure de faim.

-_** Le Règlement concernant le traitement des créatures partiellement humaines**_, stipule quant à lui de l'exception faite aux humains-sorciers devenus vampires au cours de leur scolarité ! Il a le droit d'utiliser sa baguette !

- Cette loi n'est pas encore passée !

- Elle est proposée depuis des années ! Je suis sûre de pouvoir même trouver des procès où elle a été appliquée par les assemblées ! Il n'a pas demandé sa transformation, et moi j'ai consenti à la morsure ! Si tout cela reste secret, il n'aura jamais de problèmes.

Il était impossible de mener un débat avec Hermione Granger.

- Par Merlin, vous êtes une insupportable insolente !

- Vous dîtes cela parce que vous savez que je n'ai pas aussi tort que vous souhaiteriez le penser.

Le professeur disparut dans un tourbillon de capes. Hermione se sentait assez mal : elle n'avait jamais tenu tête comme cela à un professeur… Surtout Rogue. Le souvenir de sa confrontation avec Trelawney en troisième année lui revint en mémoire. Cela ne l'égaya pas mais l'incita tout de même à penser qu'elle avait bien fait de réagir comme elle l'avait fait. Au fond, Rogue avait certainement voulu l'effrayer car il savait que cela aurait pu très mal tourner. Et ce n'était pas faux après tout.

Elle porta ses doigts à son cou et effleura les entailles. Elles se sentaient à peine, comme deux petites coupures, très fines. Incroyable qu'une telle douleur ait pu se sentir avec ces deux petites égratignures. Il avait vraiment fait exprès de la faire souffrir… Comme si tout en cédant, il voulait la dissuader à jamais de l'autoriser à nouveau à la mordre.

Elle finit la viande dans son assiette et décida de se lever : elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille et une bonne douche lui ferait du bien. Elle se déshabilla lentement, enfilant ensuite un peignoir et se rendit dans la salle-de-bain munie de ses affaires de toilette.

Malefoy était allongé sur le canapé, un livre entre les doigts. Cette posture nonchalante laissait suggérer qu'il n'avait pas quitté sa place depuis de nombreuses heures. Il avait dû certainement entendre l'intégralité de sa discussion avec Rogue…

- Bonjour, lança-t-elle cordialement sans laisser la gêne perler dans sa voix.

Il ne répondit pas, ce qui était peu étonnant, et elle le laissa à sa lecture, pénétrant dans la salle d'eau.

Elle décida de prendre une douche plutôt qu'un bain. Cette dernière lui fit un bien fou et elle y passa un sacré bout de temps. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, elle en sortait, vivifiée et détendue. Curieusement, elle avait encore faim. Lorsqu'elle consulta la pendule dans la salle commune, tout en fermant la porte de la salle-de-bain derrière elle, elle s'aperçut qu'il était déjà dix-huit heures. Le repas commencerait dans une demi-heure –pour ceux qui désiraient manger tôt-

Elle retourna dans sa chambre s'habiller, jetant au passage un autre coup d'œil à Malefoy qui cette fois-ci la regarda aussi. Leur échange silencieux ne dura quelques secondes mais Hermione put percevoir une lueur étrange dans son regard. Envie, restriction et même un peu d'appréhension.

La jeune fille lui adressa un petit sourire engageant avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle devait lui montrer que cela ne devait pas être bizarre entre eux même si cela l'était, évidemment.

* * *

Le regard fixé sur la porte, Drago Malefoy soupira lourdement.

Il ne pouvait la revoir sans y songer à nouveau : son corps tordu de douleur et de plaisir sur le sol, se cambrant, comme sous l'effet d'un sort. Ses yeux fermés, la sueur sur son front, sa bouche haletante et son visage grimaçant. Les cris qu'elle avait poussés résonnaient encore dans son crâne. Et le moment où le plaisir avait pris l'ascendant sur tout le reste. Il sentit une chaleur familière fourmiller dans son bas-ventre et ses joues, le souvenir de sa jouissance en crescendo s'imposant à son esprit.

La vérité, c'était que c'était la première vierge qu'il mordait et que cela avait été incomparable à tout ce qu'il avait pu gouter auparavant. Le sang qu'il avait ingurgité lui faisait un drôle d'effet : il avait l'impression d'avoir rajeuni, d'être plus… timide… ?

Bref, il y avait en lui le monstre et l'enfant de douze ans. Et le vrai lui, perdu entre les deux, perdu dans le sang de Granger.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, habillée d'une jupe grise, d'un collant perle opaque et d'une chemise d'écolière. Quoi qu'il arrive, Hermione Granger ne changeait jamais de style vestimentaire.

- A propos d'hier…, commença-t-elle sans savoir quoi ajouter.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas su me contrôler, avoua-t-il, la voix tout de même froide.

Il s'était redressé, dos à elle, les mains dans ses poches. Elle contourna le canapé et posa doucement sa main sur son omoplate.

- C'est normal que cela fasse si mal ?

Malefoy pencha sa tête sur le côté, de sorte à la sentir dans ses périphériques.

- Je ne me suis pas retenu. J'avais envie que tu souffres.

- Je l'ai senti.

Elle retira sa main et quitta la salle sans prolonger la conversation. La jeune sorcière sentait qu'il avait envie d'être seul et il détestait qu'on lui impose une présence lorsqu'il était dans cet état d'esprit.

Il resta debout, immobile, les yeux fixés sur la sortie qu'elle venait d'emprunter.

Hermione Granger compliquait toujours tout.

* * *

Les jours passèrent sans qu'il n'y ait aucune discussion. Bientôt, Harry, Ron et Ginny revinrent du terrier. Pour Hermione, ce fut la bouffée d'air. Ils eurent beaucoup de plaisir à se retrouver.

Quand Ginny lui demanda s'il s'était passé des choses pendant les vacances, Hermione ne sut que répondre et lui adressa un simple sourire. Elle détestait mentir mais la situation l'exigeait.

- J'ai juste révisé, avait-elle éludé. Et toi alors, c'est toi qui devrais avoir des choses intéressantes à me raconter, l'avait-elle taquinée autant par curiosité que pour changer de sujet.

Ginny, rougissante, lui avait alors raconté les quelques situations embarrassantes qui s'étaient produites avec Ron ou même avec Molly Weasley.

Elles avaient passé toute la soirée à se raconter des histoires et à rire comme des folles.

Hermione se sentait bien mieux : elle était plus à même de gérer la situation à présent que les autres étaient revenus. Ils étaient un autre monde dans lequel elle pouvait se plonger pour respirer. Pourtant depuis quelques temps, elle se demandait si laisser Malefoy seul à ce point n'était pas un petit peu égoïste.

Le mois de novembre touchait à sa fin. Les nuits s'installaient de plus en plus tôt, et le temps se faisait moins clément. Hermione passait ses après-midi et soirées dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ou dans la bibliothèque. Ensuite, soit elle revenait à ses appartements directement, soit elle faisait sa ronde avant.

Ils se croisaient toujours en coups de vent et n'avaient aucun mot l'un pour l'autre. Ils se saluaient parfois, quand les circonstances l'exigeaient, mais les regards ne duraient jamais plus de quelques secondes. S'était installée une gêne désagréable entre eux. Ils partageaient un secret qui les déshabillaient tous les deux face à l'autre lorsqu'ils s'échangeaient un coup d'œil.

Drago restait courtois, lui tenait des portes, la laissait passer, ne provoquait jamais d'esclandre et évitait un maximum de rester à l'appartement. Parfois, elle regardait ses poignets avec insistance et voyait sous le tissu fin de ses chemises d'affreuses marques.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela était-il possible ? Les canines qui l'avaient mordue n'avaient laissé que des traces presque invisibles sur son cou, et elles avaient disparu depuis longtemps à présent. Mais les siennes avaient toujours été profondes et épaisses. Ces temps-ci peut-être encore davantage, comme s'il était en colère contre lui-même.

Hermione ne demandait rien, le saluait toujours, au moins d'un hochement de tête poli. Elle lui souriait timidement parfois, mais tout semblait trop forcé pour être sincère. Parfois, il s'endormait sur le canapé –excessivement rare- et elle le recouvrait d'un plaid, se trouvant ridicule de penser qu'un vampire pouvait craindre le froid.

Rogue avait accepté de les séparer en tant que binômes en potions ce qui les arrangeait bien sans les arranger pour autant. Lorsqu'ils entendaient le professeur parler à l'autre, ils se tendaient toujours, même si personne ne pouvait le remarquer.

Seul Blaise Zabini semblait dépité de leur manège. Il les avait quitté "joviaux" et à présent, cette espèce de fossé les séparait. Quelque chose s'était produit, il en était sûr. Mais il avait la curieuse sensation que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire ne démêlerait la situation. Alors il ne fit rien à part quelques allusions parfois… Il savait que cela exaspérait Drago mais il ne pouvait pas rester les bras complètement croisés.

- Bon sang, je ne trouve rien sur les Noirs des Hébrides…, se plaint Malefoy en laissant sa tête retomber en arrière.

- Ceux qui ont pris la spécialité _dragons_ en histoire de la magie ont dû les voir… Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Granger ?

Ils étaient à la bibliothèque et certains élèves leur lancèrent des regards désapprobateurs. Pas seulement parce qu'ils parlaient dans un lieu où les conversations étaient formellement proscrites, mais peut-être davantage parce qu'ils étaient _eux_.

Drago se redressa sans dire un mot, glaçant du regard ceux qui se risquaient encore à les dévisager. Curieusement, il était désormais plus que convaincu qu'il parviendrait à trouver des renseignements lui-même.

Blaise soupira, les yeux fixés sur la neige qui chutait dehors. Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait détester le climat écossais, parfois…

- T'es sérieux, Drago ? A ce point… ?, craqua-t-il finalement en comprenant que son ami s'était résolu à avoir une mauvaise note plutôt que d'aller demander ses cours à Granger. Mais bordel, tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le blond croisa les bras sur la table et y plongea sa tête.

- Pas envie d'en parler, marmonna-t-il, presque inaudible.

- Ça fait des semaines que t'es dans un état pathétique, alors que t'en aies envie ou non, je te suggère de le faire…, chuchota furieusement Blaise en ignorant complètement les regards d'un groupe de Serdaigles de cinquième année lui faisant signe de se taire.

- Lâche l'affaire, Blaise ! Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle.

- Que tu le veuilles où non, mec, tu vas cracher le morceau !, s'énerva à présent Blaise.

Il attrapa le devoir à moitié entamé de Drago sur les sauriens volants de Grande-Bretagne et le suspendit dans les airs. Le blond le regarda faire, l'air stupéfait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous… ? C'est presque deux heures de travail…, s'exclama Drago à mi-voix, l'air exaspéré.

- Je le crame si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il s'est passé, annonça fièrement Zabini en pointant sa baguette sur le parchemin.

- Fais ce que tu veux, mec. J'ai rien à dire.

Le Serpentard ramassa ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque sous les yeux furibonds et peureux des autres élèves. Blaise reposa le devoir sur la table et soupira à en faire s'effondrer les rayonnages. Les Serdaigles lui firent les gros yeux et il leur adressa cette fois un magnifique signe obscène avant de quitter lui-même la salle.

Si Drago ne voulait pas se laisser faire, il lui fallait employer les grands moyens.

* * *

- Hermione, tu le croiras jamais mais il y a un Serpentard qui t'attend dehors…, vint s'exclamer un sixième année au beau milieu de sa conversation avec Harry, Ron et Ginny…

Ils échangèrent tous un regard alors que le cœur d'Hermione se serrait. Était-ce lui ? Était-il enfin prêt à avoir cette discussion ? Voulait-il s'excuser ? L'engueuler ? Voulait-il partir ?

Son cœur se serra encore davantage.

Voulait-il la mordre à nouveau… ? Une impression sourde envahit son estomac, comme un serpent chaud glissant entre ses entrailles.

Elle finit par se lever et s'excusa à ses amis pour quelques instants. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle commune et qu'elle croisa le regard du Serpentard en question, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- Zabini, constata-t-elle en faisant de son mieux pour cacher sa déception… Peine perdue.

- Désolé de ne pas être blond, railla l'Africain en secouant les courtes dreadlocks qu'il portait depuis deux semaines.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire contrit et passa sa main sur son front, gênée d'avoir été percée à jour.

- Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?

- Je veux que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé entre Drago et toi, annonça-t-il sans faire de détours.

Il n'allait pas prendre son temps : ce n'était pas son genre d'être hypocrite et doucereux. Hermione, quant à elle, sentit son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. _Drago_. Elle n'avait pas entendu ce nom depuis des lustres.

- … Et… Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais me prêter ton devoir sur les Noirs des Hébrides… ?

Cet ajout eut au moins le mérite de la faire rire et de la détendre.

- Je comprendrais si tu n'avais pas envie d'en parler, mais si tu pouvais quand même le faire… C'est une tombe, à ce sujet, plaisanta-t-il sans trop croire à l'effet comique de son jeu de mot. Tu n'en as peut-être rien à faire mais je vais te donner mon avis. Laisser les choses telles quelles est vraiment une sale idée. Il a l'air mort pour de bon, le bougre.

- Viens, répondit simplement la jeune fille en lui faisant signe de la suivre. On ne peut pas en parler ici…

Blaise s'exécuta et commença à la suivre dans le long couloir. A l'extrémité de ce dernier, une ombre les regardait partir tous les deux, l'expression interdite.

Ils s'installèrent dans la cour, près d'une fontaine gelée. La neige fondue fit déraper Hermione mais Blaise la rattrapa par le bras.

- Bah alors, Granger, tu ne tiens plus sur tes pattes… ?

- J'ai glissé, répondit-elle simplement.

- J'ai remarqué.

Hermione prit sa respiration avec appréhension. Par où commencer ? Comment aborder le sujet de manière claire, sans pour autant être trop directe… Mais sans noyer le poisson non plus.

Visiblement, Zabini la laissait réfléchir car il avait compris qu'il était l'heure de cesser les plaisanteries. La conversation qu'ils allaient avoir allait être sérieuse. Pourquoi prendre la peine de s'éloigner d'une écoute gênante jusqu'à sortir du château pour ne pas prendre de risque ? La condition de Drago avait tout à voir avec ce qu'elle avait à lui dire… Il fallait donc prendre la chose au sérieux.

La Gryffondor, fatiguée de réfléchir à la meilleure méthode pour expliquer ce qui s'était produit, se lança sans filet.

- Il m'a mordue.

Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent aussitôt et il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

- Je lui ai demandé de le faire, justifia Hermione dans la seconde. Je voulais lui prouver quelque chose… Et il voulait me prouver quelque chose aussi alors, il a accepté, pour cette fois.

Le Serpentard se massa l'arrête nasale de ses doigts gantés, l'air préoccupé.

- J'ai été très affaiblie mais il a su s'arrêter avant que mon état ne devienne grave. Je sais que c'est quelque chose d'excessivement difficile étant donné ma condition, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil entendu à Blaise. Malgré cela, je crois qu'il s'en est voulu aussitôt. Rogue m'a soignée et nous nous sommes disputés à ce sujet. Je sais qu'il a tout entendu. Je suis allée essayer de lui parler…

- Attends, tu t'es disputée avec qui ? Rogue ou Malefoy ?

- Rogue… Donc, je suis allée essayer de parler à Malefoy par la suite, mais la discussion n'a pas vraiment abouti. Nous n'étions pas d'humeur à en discuter, je crois… Puis finalement, nous avons repoussé la discussion et comme nous ne l'avions pas eu, nous ne pouvions plus vraiment nous parler normalement… Même si ça n'avait jamais vraiment été le cas de toute manière… Donc… Enfin bon… Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

- Tu te soucies beaucoup de lui, je me trompe ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Toi aussi.

- C'est mon ami, après tout…, expliqua Blaise, l'air de dire que lui avait une véritable raison de s'en faire.

- C'est mon ami aussi, protesta-t-elle avec une toute petite voix.

Le Serpentard lui sourit gentiment.

- Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas que tu tiens à lui ?, proposa-t-il, un peu écœuré lui-même d'employer ce langage de fille.

- Il va rire de moi, évidemment, répondit aussitôt Hermione, la voix amusée. Comme si tu ne le connaissais pas.

Blaise rigola un peu, hochant affirmativement la tête en regardant les alentours.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit si mal, finit-il par dire, plongeant ses yeux malicieux dans les siens. Tu es mignonne, Granger.

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Pour une Gryffondor, ajouta-t-il finalement, avec un sourire espiègle.

Hermione afficha un grand sourire et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis sûr que tu peux prendre soin de lui à ta façon. En tant qu'_amie_, évidemment, dit-il, ne laissant aucunement percevoir l'accent ironique qui résonnait jusqu'au fond de son crâne.

Il la laissa là, un peu choquée par sa dernière réplique. Lorsqu'il passa l'entrée du couloir extérieur pour pénétrer dans l'aile principale du château, il s'arrêta quelques secondes et ses lèvres esquissèrent un rictus malicieux.

- Tu m'en dois une, l'Albinos.

Les bras croisés, le dos nonchalamment posé contre le mur, Drago Malefoy ouvrit les yeux pour adresser à son acolyte un regard moqueur et un sourire narquois.

* * *

Hermione pénétra dans la salle commune une heure du matin passée. Elle avait déambulé dans le château pendant près d'une heure et demi en pensant à des choses et d'autres. La cheminée brûlait encore allègrement, probablement à cause d'un sort lancé par Drago.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs allongé sur le canapé, un livre posé sur la tête, comme pour se cacher de la lumière vive dégagée par les flammes. Le voir lui faisait toujours une sorte de pincement au cœur. Elle s'approcha de lui, le couvant de son ombre sans vraiment le vouloir. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, le regardant dormir quelques instants. Il était si paisible, ainsi.

Son bras pendait jusqu'au sol, les boutons de manchette détachés comme à son habitude. Alors, le plus doucement possible, elle attrapa son poignet et le délesta petit à petit du tissu blanc qui le recouvrait.

Les morsures étaient extrêmement vives et sa peau semblait ne pas vouloir retrouver sa couleur pâle originelle. Ce n'est qu'après un certain temps d'observation qu'elle remarqua que la marque des ténèbres se trouvait sous toutes les cicatrices.  
Il n'avait pas choisi cet avant-bras au hasard. Toutes ces mutilations étaient volontaires. Il voulait la faire disparaitre de son corps.

Des larmes vinrent immédiatement lui brouiller les yeux.  
Là devant elle se trouvait la preuve irréfutable qu'il se haïssait assez pour s'infliger du mal. Quelques gouttes roulèrent sur ses joues, venant se fondre dans la manche retroussée du bras du Serpentard.

Elle essaya, à défaut de pouvoir s'en empêcher, de sangloter le plus silencieusement possible. Lentement, elle relâcha son étreinte sur son bras et se redressa pour se rendre dans sa chambre, mais quelque chose attrapa brusquement son propre poignet.

Elle n'osa pas se retourner, de peur de croiser des yeux en colère, mais il quitta le canapé et se tint derrière elle sans pour autant la relâcher. Doucement, il la tourna vers lui. Elle regardait droit devant elle et ses yeux se fixèrent sur ses épaules.

Lentement, elle osa lever les yeux vers lui, croisant d'abord sa bouche et son nez fin et droit. Elle finit par heurter son regard métallique, presque impassible.

Imperceptiblement, elle serra la main qui la retenait. Leurs yeux restèrent longuement liés dans un regard incompréhensible mais intense, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette sur la pointe des pieds, déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Pendant de longues secondes embarrassantes, il ne se passa rien. Elle recula alors un peu, détachant ses lèvres des siennes… Mais il retint sa tête et l'embrassa à son tour. Elle se laissa emporter, comme trop lointaine pour pouvoir réagir. Les mouvements de ces lèvres étrangères contre les siennes l'emmenaient ailleurs.

Ils se séparèrent, doucement, et un long moment passa avant qu'elle n'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Drago semblait crispé. Elle comprit aussitôt pourquoi lorsqu'elle vit ses mâchoires aussi serrées. Hermione lui adressa alors un sourire et serra sa main encore plus fort, cette fois sans la moindre gêne. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et elle rapprocha à nouveau sa bouche de celle du jeune homme.

Leurs lèvres s'écartèrent, laissant leurs langues se trouver avec douceur. Elle sentait deux pointes la chatouiller parfois mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention, préférant caresser tendrement la langue de Drago.

La seconde main de ce dernier se perdit dans les cheveux désordonnés mais doux de la jeune fille, la pressant davantage contre sa bouche. Le baiser se fit alors plus brusque et langoureux. Passionné. Ses doigts glissèrent de sa chevelure jusque dans son dos, s'apposant dans le creux de ses reins et la pressant davantage contre son torse. Son buste féminin vint s'écraser contre ses pectoraux alors qu'il relançait encore une fois la danse lascive de leurs lèvres. Les mains d'Hermione vinrent se déposer sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle se mettait à nouveau sur la pointe de ses pieds pour l'embrasser avec davantage de ferveur.

Puis, finalement, le baiser se fit de plus en plus calme, de plus en plus tendre, et leurs langues se quittèrent pour laisser leurs lèvres se confronter avec davantage de lenteur et de sensualité. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, leurs nez se caressant doucement.

Hermione frotta ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, s'écartant de lui timidement. Les yeux fixés sur le sol, elle rejoint sa chambre alors qu'un sourire éclatant se dessinait sur son visage.

Il la laissa partir, la suivant d'un regard amusé et malicieux. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle, il l'entendit très clairement s'appuyer contre et se laisser glisser en son long. Un sourire investit ses traits et il rentra dans sa propre chambre, de bonne humeur pour une fois.

* * *

Elle l'avait embrassé. Et il s'était laissé faire.

Hermione enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, rouge à en faire pâlir un coquelicot. Pourquoi était-il si contente à propos du fait que le garçon qu'elle avait embrassé s'était tout bonnement laissé faire ?

Peut-être parce que ce garçon était un iceberg, un abysse impénétrable et qu'il ne s'était pas –pour une fois- moqué d'elle. Et mieux encore, il avait répondu à son baiser. Comme si, lui aussi, avait voulu lui transmettre de la tendresse, ou du moins un sentiment à travers ce geste que ne partageaient que des personnes s'attirant mutuellement.

Le garçon était un vampire : il était donc mort. Elle avait embrassé un mort. Quelque part, cette pensée l'effrayait un peu, mais dans ce monde fou, que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ?

Elle était contente de l'avoir fait, même fière d'elle d'avoir osé. C'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas et quelque part, elle savait qu'il n'en aurait jamais été autrement. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle était si heureuse d'y être parvenue : ne pas avoir essuyé de refus ou de rejet avait été la récompense pour son audace.

* * *

Nous étions début janvier. Bien des jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le baiser. Hermione rougissait à chaque fois que le souvenir lui revenait en mémoire. Un autre elle s'était emparé de son corps : jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle oserait faire une telle chose. Il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy après tout. Leurs rapports avaient tellement changé que cela l'étourdissait…

Pourtant, depuis le baiser, il ne s'était rien passé. Il n'y avait pas eu de discussion et très peu de rencontres : les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées si vite et Hermione n'était pas restée au château. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs un peu regretté car elle ignorait complètement ce que le blond avait fait durant son absence. Peut-être était-il descendu dans les villages en contrebas, peut-être avait-il saigné des gens dans le silence et la pénombre de la nuit. Peut-être était-il reparti aussi vite, sans un bruit, laissant sa proie endormie et inconsciente de ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Il n'aurait tué personne. Elle en était sûre. Pourtant, elle avait tout de même passé ses vacances à scruter chaque fait divers des journaux sorciers.

S'il avait su cela, il se serait probablement énervé : elle se mêlait toujours de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Il aurait peut-être été vexé également qu'elle ne lui fasse pas confiance mais comme ils n'avaient pas discuté de tout ça… Il ne lui avait rien promis, après tout.  
En tout cas, elle entrait présentement dans la salle commune, la malle devant elle. Il n'y avait personne.

Évidemment.

Hermione conduit ses bagages dans sa chambre avant de s'asseoir sur son lit en soupirant. Ses yeux balayèrent les alentours : sa chambre, son odeur… Son silence.  
Il fallait qu'elle profite de ces lieux. A tout prix. Son cœur battait tellement plus vite en leur sein. Les paupières closes, elle s'appuya sur une des colonnes en coin du lit. Nous étions déjà en janvier... Il ne restait plus que la moitié de l'année. Cette pensée l'accabla.

- Revenue, Granger… ?

Cette voix.  
Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se retrouvant face à un Drago nonchalamment adossé à l'embrasure de sa porte. Les mains dans les poches, il regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

- Perspicace, Malefoy, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Il reporta son regard sur elle en esquissant un rictus.

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?, s'enquit-elle.

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il se redressait pour mieux se ré-appuyer contre le mur, cette fois-ci se mettant face à elle.

- Silencieuses, finit-il par dire au bout d'un certain temps.

Y-avait-il un sous-entendu ? Des vacances certes silencieuses du fait de la vacuité du château, mais des vacances également silencieuses car elle avait quitté leurs appartements ? Était-ce un adjectif mélioratif ou péjoratif ? Que voulait-il dire ?

Il remarqua son trouble et s'en amusa.

- Aucune plume ne grattant un parchemin jusqu'à se fendre en deux. Aucun soupir. Aucune chansonnette idiote le matin. Aucune semi-injure chuchotée après un grand bruit. Pas de grand bruit non plus, d'ailleurs. Aucun rire… Aucun ronflement…, énumérait-il en la perforant des yeux.

Hermione sentaient ses mains refroidir à mesure des mots qu'il prononçait. Il avait toujours le don de la déstabiliser.

- Je ne ronfle pas, fut la seule chose qu'elle put répondre.

- Aucune énumération d'ingrédients magiques, aucune crise de nerf due à la perte d'un bouquin racorni…, la coupa-t-il, indolent. Aucun sermon…

Il fit un pas vers elle.

- Aucun «_Malefoy__…__ ?_» et aucun «_Malefoy !_».

Le Serpentard arriva jusqu'à elle. Elle se mit debout mais cela n'eut aucun effet : il la dépassait toujours d'une bonne tête et demi.

- … Et moi… Je t'ai manqué ?

Son cœur loupa un battement. Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre et resta muette devant cette question. Sa gorge s'asséchait de secondes en secondes... Comme pour la déboussoler davantage, il attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux et se mit à jouer avec. Il s'amusa même à pencher son visage vers le sien, comme pour se rapprocher de son cou. Le silence durait, la rendant toujours plus mal à l'aise.

- Tu vas finir par me vexer, Granger…, lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Ça ne fera pas de mal à ton égo, répliqua-t-elle, les yeux vissés au sol.

Il ricana. Elle releva la tête tandis qu'il s'écartait quelque peu, une envie inexplicable de croiser à nouveau ses iris polaires. Mais il n'y avait plus personne devant elle. Juste sa chambre vide.  
Cela lui fichait toujours un coup au cœur lorsqu'il faisait ça : son cerveau mettait de nombreuses et longues secondes avant de comprendre qu'il n'avait pas disparu, qu'il était juste parti.

- Merlin, ce que je peux détester quand il fait ça, marmonna-t-elle en fermant la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de baguette.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé : toujours aussi blanche, toujours aussi fine. Ses doigts se pliaient de la même manière. Son poignet, quant à lui, n'avait jamais été aussi dévasté. Tout le prolongement de son avant-bras était recouvert de marques plus horrifiques les unes que les autres. Il laissa retomber lourdement son membre sur le matelas, les yeux fixés sur le toit de son lit à colonnes.

Et dire que le château était encore silencieux quelques heures avant. Le train avait ramené son lot d'élèves... comme à chaque retour de vacances. Il avait beau s'en moquer, ces deux dernières semaines de calme disparaissaient peu à peu comme un rêve brouillé par la trivialité du réveil.

Et elle, alors ? Qu'en était-il ? Faisait-elle partie de la masse ? Pouvait-il considérer son retour comme un problème ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait attendue, ou quelque chose du genre. Pourtant, la revoir n'avait pas été désagréable. Il y avait sans doute beaucoup d'explications à cela. D'abord, elle portait probablement la plus belle fragrance qu'il lui ait été donné de sentir. Secondement, elle avait cette adorable certitude de parvenir à cacher son trouble lorsque ce dernier était plus que flagrant à ses yeux. Et il savait exactement comment la perturber davantage. C'était un jeu qui lui avait manqué. Et voilà ce qu'était le troisième point. C'était précisément cela : le jeu du chat et de la souris.

C'était peut-être plus que ça… ? Il n'avait fait de mal à personne durant son absence, sans savoir ce qui l'en empêchait vraiment. Il n'était pas dépendant, ni ne traitait avec tant d'importance ou de sérieux les sermons qu'elle lui faisait à répétition. Pourtant…

Il se releva de son matelas et se dirigea vers la fenêtre : le soleil commencerait sa lente descente dans une quinzaine de minutes. Comme d'habitude, il enfila une veste pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et sortit de la salle commune. Cette dernière était vide. Rapidement, il en sortit et dévala les escaliers du château pour se retrouver dehors le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas des marches, il sentit une odeur fruitée féminine venir dans sa direction.

Janna Lorett, Poufsouffle. Adorable proie s'il en était… Aussi pucelle qu'Hermione… Il se fit note à lui-même qu'il y avait bien trop de vierges en septième-année à Poudlard. S'il n'avait pas été ce qu'il était à présent, il y aurait remédié avec grand plaisir.

Drago l'étudia silencieusement alors qu'elle cherchait quelque chose dans sa besace. Sans comprendre comment il était parvenu à cette conclusion, il se rendit compte qu'elle sentait bien moins bon que sa proie favorite. Cela était sûrement dû au fait qu'il avait passé des mois à sentir Hermione… Qu'il avait passé des jours à se languir de la gouter et qu'il l'avait finalement fait. Et qu'il en voulait encore, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. C'était ça, juste une habitude obsessionnelle qui disparaitrait avec le temps.

Janna leva les yeux vers lui et esquissa une mine apeurée et dégoutée. Il y avait ça, aussi.

Il n'y avait que Blaise et Hermione pour le regarder comme quelqu'un de normal. Et encore, ces deux là avaient peut-être encore davantage de mérite car ils savaient ce que la jeune Lorett ignorait : ce qui l'aurait peut-être fait prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Drago lui adressa un regard froid et la Poufsouffle perdit son air répugné pour ne conserver qu'un visage terrifié.

- Quoi ?, demanda-t-il abruptement.

Elle fit non de la tête, ce qui ne répondait pas vraiment à la question, et décampa rapidement. Le Serpentard soupira et poursuivit sa route.

Merlin, que le retour des élèves l'ennuyait.

* * *

Hermione était presque allongée à terre, le nez collé à une strie de la pierre. Elle murmurait de magnifiques jurons. Comment était-il possible pour un humain d'être aussi maladroit ? Mystère et lutins de Cornouailles.

En perfectionnant sa maîtrise du sort d'allègement, elle avait lâché sa baguette. Les mouvements du sort était certes compliqués à exécuter et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle échouait mais cette fois-ci, la baguette était tombée sur le sol et avait roulé jusque dans un interstice des plus improbables. Il lui était à présent complètement impossible de l'en extraire malgré tout ses efforts. Elle avait tout essayé : crayons trop fins, doigts trop courts… Elle avait voulu essayer avec le tisonnier de la cheminée mais elle avait trop peur d'abîmer sa baguette… Alors elle se retrouvait à quatre-pattes, le nez au sol, trop frileuse pour s'allonger complètement sur les dalles glacées de la salle commune.

- Je ne vais jamais y arriver, Merlin…, gémit-elle en essayant tant bien que mal d'évaluer à combien de centimètres s'était bloquée la baguette entre les lourds et grands pavés de pierre.

L'œil appuyé contre la striure, le front sur la surface froide, elle prononçait des sorts qui refusaient de marcher : d'habitude, les baguettes tressautaient un peu mais son inertie semblait confirmer le fait qu'elle était bel-et-bien bloquée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Granger… ?

Elle se pétrifia littéralement. Drago était derrière elle, probablement consterné par son actuelle position… Elle se rassit prestement, se retournant vers lui. Elle étudia alors le visage du Serpentard pour y déceler la moindre moquerie. Évidemment, il avait son sourire en coin habituel, à ceci près que ce dernier semblait un peu… scabreux. Elle eut pour seule réaction de rougir comme une pauvre tomate.

- J'ai fait tomber ma baguette, bredouilla-t-elle maladroitement.

- Où ça ? Montre-moi encore, tu veux ?, la railla-t-il avant de hausser les sourcils d'un air allusif.

Hermione fit ce qu'elle put pour conserver un visage digne, ferme et concentré. Elle se rendit bien vite compte que de toute manière, les battements de son cœur n'allaient pas le tromper.

- Elle est coincée, là, expliqua-t-elle en montrant l'interstice coupable.

Il se rapprocha d'elle en esquissant un sourire.

- Tu sais… Dire à son prédateur qu'on a perdu sa seule arme contre lui n'est pas très sage…

Ce n'était plus des battements : c'était à présent des soubresauts. Elle déglutit difficilement alors qu'il s'accroupissait devant elle, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien.

- Tu n'es pas « mon prédateur »…, finit-elle par répondre, la gorge sèche.

Drago ne répondit pas, préférant sourire moqueusement.

- Aide-moi, ordonna-t-elle finalement.

- A tes ordres, Granger, se moqua-t-il. Que puis-je faire pour seoir à votre altesse ?

- Tu n'as pas une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire ?

- Oh… Si… J'ai plein d'idées.

Elle vira au cramoisi en comprenant son sous-entendu.

- Pour ma baguette…, précisa-t-elle, de plus en plus troublée.

- Bien sûr, pour ta baguette…, confirma-t-il en laissant son rictus s'agrandir.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi, Malefoy, le sermonna-t-elle. Prête-moi plutôt ta baguette magique pour qu'on puisse faire sortir la mienne de ce trou.

Drago sembla réprimer un rire. Elle lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

- Ma parole, tu ne penses qu'à ça, souffla-t-elle, décomposée.

Il ne répondit pas, faisant apparaitre sa baguette magique dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en écartant le pan de celle-ci d'un simple mouvement. Il paraissait clair qu'il ne comptait pas la lui tendre… Évidemment.

Alors, lentement, Hermione se pencha en avant vers lui en déglutissant d'appréhension. Au moment où elle allait prendre la baguette, ses doigts heurtèrent le vide. Il avait disparu. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, ni même de formuler une seule pensée.

Tout ce qu'elle réussit à comprendre, certainement grâce à son instinct, c'est qu'elle était à nouveau à quatre pattes et qu'il était à nouveau derrière elle.

Il adorait faire ça.

Son torse se colla presque à son dos et son bras lui frôla la hanche. _Il__ se __penchait __sur __elle_, et de manière si suggestive qu'elle crut qu'elle allait fondre de honte sur place. Il lui tendait la baguette, par-dessus son épaule : elle abandonna sa prise sur le sol, se redressant un peu et se maudissant de se coller davantage à lui. Ses doigts attrapèrent la baguette mais il ne semblait pas vouloir véritablement la lui céder. Elle tira davantage mais il rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Un mot magique ?

Elle hésita très sérieusement à le frapper.

- S'il te plait… ?

Il ricana et lui céda la baguette. Il ne se releva pas pour autant. L'avoir derrière elle était plus que perturbant : sentir son souffle contre sa joue n'arrangeait rien à la situation… C'était… Électrisant. Dangereux.

La main tremblante, elle fit un mouvement de baguette et extrait en un clin d'œil sa propre baguette d'entre les dalles. Elle la récupéra et tendit à nouveau sa baguette à Drago. Il ne la prit pas tout de suite.

- … Merci, finit-elle par murmurer, comprenant qu'il ne s'en irait qu'à la condition de ce mot.

- Mais de rien, Granger. C'était un _plaisir_.

Il rangea sa baguette dans sa veste à nouveau, et posa sa main sur le flanc d'Hermione, comme pour s'aider à se redresser.

_Ah le vil serpent… Comme s'il avait besoin d'en rajouter. _

C'est quand il passa son bras sous son ventre pour la relever à son tour qu'elle crut qu'elle allait sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il la remit sur ses pieds, prit tout son temps pour ôter son bras de son buste, et finit par partir en direction de sa chambre, comme si de rien n'était.

- C'est _toujours un plaisir_ d'aider les pucelles en détresse, ajouta-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

* * *

**Merci pour votre lecture ! **

**Prochain et dernier chapitre la prochaine fois !**

**PS : y'a de sacrés radins parmi vous ! 200 visiteurs (pas hits, visiteurs) et seulement quelques courageux pour laisser une review ! Un petit mot, même un "c'était cool/bof/pas la peine"... C'est pas si fatiguant, si ?**  
**Comment je suis demandeuse... (ooooooh !)**

**Sans rancune, amours de ma vie** :

**Allez, je ne vous hais point.**


	5. Chapitre IV

**Dernier chapitre de cette courte fanfiction ! En espérant que vous aurez apprécié cette dernière.**

**MERCI A TOUS LES REVIEWEUUUUUUUUUUURS ! Spécialement aux anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre !  
**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire de fin... Voilà qui me fera plus que plaisir ! **

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

_Take me away__  
__A secret place_  
_A sweet escape_  
_Take me away _  
_Take me away_  
_To better days _  
_Take me away_  
_A hiding place _

_[...]_

_There's a place that I go_  
_That nobody knows_  
_Where the rivers flow_  
_And I call it home_  
_And there's no more lies_  
_And the darkness is light_  
_And nobody cries_  
_There's only butterflies_

_[...]_

_The sun is on my side_  
_Take me for a ride_  
_I smile up to the sky_  
_I know I'll be alright_

**Natasha Bedingfield - _Pocketful of Sunshine_**_  
_

* * *

Nous étions mi janvier. Hermione nettoyait d'un coup de baguette les vitres de sa chambre, déblayant la neige encore fraiche s'étant déposée à l'entrée de sa fenêtre. Elle frissonna en regardant les flocons tomber à grande vitesse, au dehors. La tempête ne s'était pas arrêtée depuis trois jours et honnêtement, cela commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer.

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines qu'elle était rentrée de vacances et les cours avaient diablement repris. Évidemment, elle était loin d'être en retard sur son programme de révision : à vrai dire, elle était-même tant en avance qu'elle avait fini les révisions pour la septième année et qu'elle recommençait donc tout le programme de ses six précédentes années à Poudlard avant l'échéance des examens. Si elle n'obtenait pas des Optimals dans toutes les manières, c'était que le hasard se faisait scandaleux.

Évidemment, il allait sans dire qu'elle faisait tout cela pour se prévenir de trop penser. Penser à quoi ? Aucune idée, elle savait juste qu'il y avait des choses qui lui trottaient dans la tête, fort déplaisantes, et qu'il n'était pas l'heure d'y songer. Non, non, aucune idée saugrenue, aucune image inconvenante ou scénario improbable ne viendrait perturber l'ordre de son esprit. Pas le moindre trouble aux yeux gris. _Pas __le __moindre._

Hermione soupira, peine perdue. Il venait la hanter à chaque minute. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Il l'obsédait. Ce n'était qu'un complot qu'il avait fomenté, elle en était sûre. Et elle avait des preuves, évidemment. Il ne faisait que chercher le moindre contact physique avec elle, la gênant de plus en plus. Ses conversations étaient toujours à prendre avec double-sens… C'était… Fort déroutant.

Pire encore, ces deux derniers jours, elle avait remarqué qu'il s'employait beaucoup moins à de telles attentions. Pire : cela lui manquait. Elle était frustrée qu'il ne lui consacre plus autant de… Autant de quoi, d'ailleurs… ? Que cela signifiait-il ? En avait-il marre que ses attentions ne se fassent que dans un sens ? Avait-il trouvé nouvelle personne avec qui approfondir ces jeux ne représentait pas un vrai problème ?

Peut-être devrait-elle se montrer plus avenante, plus consentante ? Mais elle pouvait difficilement faire plus. Elle se laissait déjà beaucoup trop faire à son gout. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Elle ne se sentait plus capable d'articuler le mot _non_ lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Dès qu'il la regardait, qu'il lui adressait un sourire narquois, elle se sentait complètement enchainée. Et lorsqu'elle le surprenait, brusquement, à la regarder comme s'il le faisait depuis longtemps déjà… Elle sentait dans sa poitrine un membre brûlant exécuter la danse du diable.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était dans la Grande-Salle, installée et prête à manger. Ce qui la terrifia, c'est qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte de s'être déplacée… Penser à lui l'empoisonnait jusqu'à lui en faire perdre sa maîtrise de ses mouvements. Elle plongea sa cuillère dans sa soupe aux pois pour l'y remplir. Il n'y avait aucune solution : et elle n'était même pas sûre d'en désirer une, quoi qu'il en fût. Se faire posséder de la sorte, toute entière, était de moins en moins déplaisant. Toujours intrusif et déroutant, mais à présent, elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il en fut autrement. Ou plutôt, elle n'était pas en mesure de le vouloir.

Ses yeux se levèrent machinalement et elle rechercha l'objet de ses pensées. Il était plus loin, en bout de table Serpentarde, dos à elle. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Blaise Zabini, elle détourna le sien précipitamment et se replongea à nouveau dans son bol de soupe…

Il fallait que cela cesse, malgré tout.

* * *

- Granger te regarde, encore.

Drago esquissa un sourire et se retourna : cette dernière, les joues rouges, regardait sa cuillère avec beaucoup trop d'insistance pour que cela paraisse naturel.

- Tu la fais tourner en bourrique, vieux…, l'accusa Blaise.

Le blond ne répondit pas, préférant agrandir son sourire et l'agrémentant d'un air à la fois moqueur et énigmatique.

- Tu ferais mieux de la ferrer avant qu'elle ne t'échappe, mec. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir domptée jusqu'à maintenant… Mais ça va pas durer.

- Az', je sais m'y prendre avec les filles, je te remercie pour tes précieux conseils.

- C'est pas « les filles », c'est Granger, vieux.

- T'es amoureux ou quoi ?, se moqua Drago.

L'Africain lui jeta un coup d'œil désespéré. Malefoy était complètement siphonné du bocal.

- Je te conseille juste de faire attention ou tu risques de te la faire piquer…, ajouta finalement Blaise.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- De qui tu causes ?

- Eicca Manninen…

- Le Suédois ?

- Putain, t'en débites combien, des conneries à la minute ? Le mec est _Finlandais._

Le blond le dévisagea en fronçant encore davantage les sourcils, cette fois-ci avec une mine clairement désapprobatrice.

- C'est _pareil_. Bref, il a quoi, le Finnois ? Je tiens juste à rappeler qu'il est en cinquième année, il tient pas une chance avec Granger.

Blaise lui lança un regard sceptique. Drago resta silencieux cinq secondes, songeur, avant de rouvrir la bouche comme si son ami venait de lui communiquer le plus cohérent des arguments.

- Elle ne sait même pas qu'il existe… !

- Et alors, il peut s'en arranger.

- C'est qu'un gamin. Je n'ai pas peur d'un gamin…

Drago se retourna, cherchant le dit « gamin » à la table des Gryffondors. L'atroce Finnois était là, plaisantant visiblement avec Ronald Debillius Weasley.

- Ah le fourbe… ! Se rapprocher d'abord des deux péquenauds n'est pas stupide…, commenta pertinemment le blond.

Blaise sourit avant de se concentrer à nouveau vers son assiette. Drago le regarda avec méfiance.

- … Tu te foutais de ma gueule, pas vrai ? Ce gamin n'a rien à voir avec Granger… ?

Son ami releva la tête et lui lança un regard provocateur.

- C'est possible.

- J'ai bouffé des gens pour moins que ça, le menaça Drago.

- Tu m'en diras tant. Dans tous les cas, je te le dis : arrête de faire genre tu t'en fous. Ferre la lionne avant de te la faire voler. Il y a beaucoup d'autres chasseurs qui rôdent…

- Je suis le plus redoutable ici, l'Afro.

Blaise pouffa.

- Indubitablement.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de regarder Hermione à nouveau, avant de jeter un regard à Eicca Manninen. Son ami secoua sa tête, désespéré. Mais au moins, il avait atteint son but : le serpent n'hésiterait pas à sortir ses crochets.

* * *

Hermione alimenta la cheminée de deux grosses buches de plus, s'épousseta les mains et retourna à son fauteuil. Sa lecture, bien que passionnante, n'arrivait à la soustraire à ses dérangeantes pensées. L'ironie du sort était qu'elle s'était installée pour lire dans le but ne plus songer à lui, mais que pourtant elle s'était assise dans la salle-commune avec l'espoir de le voir lorsqu'il rentrerait d'elle-ne-savait-où.

Elle était incorrigible.

Alors qu'elle soupirait pour la énième fois, la porte de leurs appartements s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Malefoy et Zabini.

- Salut, lança-t-elle à Blaise qui lui adressa un sourire.

- Salut, Granger. Alors, comment vont les amours ?

Elle faillit avaler sa propre salive de travers. _Les pieds dans le plat_. Drago se laissa nonchalamment tomber sur le canapé, comme complètement désintéressé par la discussion.

- Euh…

- Il parait qu'un jeunot veut sortir avec toi…, continua Blaise, comme dans le but vicieux de la mettre le plus mal à l'aise possible.

Cette conversation était littéralement hors de propos.

- De qui tu parles… ?

- Eicca Manninen.

- Je ne lui ai jamais parlé et très franchement, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles…

Les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent un coup d'œil alors qu'elle reprenait sa lecture. Drago signifia clairement à Blaise qu'il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne…

- Tu le trouves comment ?, l'interrompit à nouveau Blaise.

- Normal, j'imagine. Il est mignon, j'aime bien les blo… Enfin son accent est vraiment charmant…

Elle piqua un fard et reprit sa lecture en se martelant de faire plus attention à ses paroles, à l'avenir.

- S'il te demandait de sortir avec lui, tu dirais oui ?, insista l'Africain.

- Je ne crois pas non. Je n'aime pas l'idée de sortir avec quelqu'un plus jeune… Et puis… Et puis, c'est tout.

Les deux Serpentards s'échangèrent à nouveau un regard.

- Bon, ben c'était cool de discuter avec toi, Granger… A plus tard !

Il donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Drago en passant derrière lui et ferma la porte en partant. Hermione leva les yeux de son livre quelques secondes à peine. Ce fut largement suffisant pour constater qu'il la transperçait des yeux. Elle baissa les siens aussitôt : le regarder n'était pas une si bonne idée. Ils étaient seuls et les oeillades pouvaient être fatales.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ?, ne put-elle cependant pas s'empêcher de demander.

Elle pouvait prétendre autant qu'elle voulait que la situation actuelle l'importait peu, elle ne pouvait le tromper. Elle le savait.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça... Qui a regardé l'autre pendant tout le repas…?, murmura-t-il d'une voix ennuyée.

Ah, la félonne mesquinerie qu'il présentait là.

- Je ne te regardais pas.

- Ah bon... ? Dis-moi, je trouve que ton honnêteté fait battre ton cœur un tantinet trop vite.

Sa voix était à la fois froide et amusée… Il restait diaboliquement égal à lui-même. Elle ne répondit pas, concentrant ses pauvres yeux sur un seul et même mot de son livre, bien consciente du fait que son trouble était évident : leur conversation la mettait mal à l'aise, et ce qu'il venait de dire encore davantage.

- Comme la dernière fois, quand tu m'as embrassé...

Hermione en lâcha son livre. Elle quitta aussitôt le fauteuil pour le ramasser mais il n'était déjà plus à terre. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers Drago, il était toujours dans son fauteuil... l'ouvrage dans la main.

- J'ai toujours une longueur d'avance sur toi, Granger..., se moqua-t-il.

Son cœur battait si vite que sa poitrine en devenait douloureuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... ?, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Rien. Que c'est mignon de te voir essayer…

Le terme était méprisant. Forcément. Sa voix glaciale, ses yeux aussi givrés que le verglas au plus haut des tours : rien n'amenait à penser qu'il s'agissait d'un compliment.

- … Mignon ?

Elle prit une grande et longue respiration.

- Malefoy, si tu ne cherches qu'à m'humilier, je te prie très sincèrement d'arrêter. Je crois que tu t'es montré particulièrement_ clair_ ces derniers temps : oui, tu as raison, je suis complètement novice et je ne comprends rien aux bases mêmes de la romance : je suis complètement à l'ouest et très franchement, je peux saisir que cela te fasse rire voire peine à voir... Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te moquer ou pour toujours chercher à te jouer de moi.

Il fallait surtout qu'aucune larme ne vienne couler sur ses joues, ou qu'un sanglot n'étreigne sa voix : elle aurait l'air pathétique.

- Parce que venant de toi, ça me fait de la peine... Je... Je n'avais jamais vraiment embrassé quelqu'un.

Elle se leva brusquement, trop éprouvée pour rester immobile : il fallait qu'elle parte. Ses mains tremblaient un peu. Elle sut immédiatement qu'il l'avait remarqué : ses yeux gris restèrent fixés sur ses doigts pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de revenir plonger dans les siens.

- Je ne me moque pas de toi.

Hermione arbora une mine sceptique.

- Permets-moi d'en douter…

En un clin d'œil, il se tenait debout devant elle : ce fut assez rapide pour qu'elle sursaute.

- Tu es toujours en train de m'asticoter, de me faire des sous-entendus pervers alors que tu sais que ça me gêne… Tu… viens près de moi…, marmonna-t-elle.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, il se rapprocha encore davantage.

- Je vois… Alors, mon attitude envers toi te dérange à ce point…

Il pencha son visage vers elle, glissant indécemment sa bouche près de son oreille.

- Je vais donc arrêter de torturer, _petite __Granger_… Même si cela m'attriste grandement de devoir cesser de jouer avec tes nerfs…

Elle essaya de se mobiliser, de se concentrer pour formuler la moindre pensée : cela n'arriva pas. Sa respiration s'accélérait et s'alourdissait en même temps dans sa poitrine. Sa gorge était aussi serrée qu'un misérable écrou et il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais fait aussi chaud à Poudlard. Quelques frissons lui parcouraient l'échine à chaque nouveau mot qu'il prononçait, et pire que tout, le souffle qui lui chatouillait la nuque l'obligea presque à fermer les yeux…

- Je t'ai dit… Si tu ne cherches qu'à m'humilier alors arrête… Mais si tu cherches autre chose… Alors…

Sa bouche était faite de sable et de parchemin… Il lui fut très malaisé de bredouiller ces quelques mots.

- Tu veux que je continue, finalement… ?

Une de ses mains vint se glisser sous son bras ballant et caressa son flanc, comme pour la rapprocher davantage.

- Ça te plait… ?

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant poser son front sur son épaule alors qu'il laissait son autre main appliquer le même traitement à son autre hanche. Ses doigts glissaient, serpentaient, aussi lents que des reptiles.

Il les fit remonter le long de son buste, effleurant à peine la bordure de sa poitrine pour arriver jusqu'à son cou, puis son menton. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir d'aise et aussitôt, elle sentit les lèvres de Drago s'entrouvrir contre son oreille pour ne laisser passer qu'un souffle rauque. Son autre main, toujours sur sa hanche, la colla fermement contre lui… La situation leur échappait délicieusement : Hermione soupira à nouveau, encore plus significativement. Cette fois, elle sentit jusqu'à ses canines frotter la peau de sa joue. Le bout de sa langue vint titiller la naissance de sa mâchoire et elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir pour de bon.

- Aaah, Granger... Tu sens la friandise intacte..., chuchota-t-il avant de lui donner à nouveau un léger coup de langue sur sa carotide battante.

Hermione ne sut pas vraiment comment recevoir ce commentaire. Mais à vrai dire, à cet instant et dans _cette_ situation, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir du tout.

- Je ne suis pas une friandise…, finit-elle par dire.

Il recula son visage, ôtant ses lèvres de son maxillaire. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent, ardents.

- _Ma_ friandise, souffla-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à ses lèvres.

Son regard impérieux semblait comme réclamer quelque chose. Lentement, ses mains relâchèrent toute emprise sur le corps d'Hermione. Elle réprima sévèrement les mots qui se bousculèrent à ses lèvres : lui demander de les remettre n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus bienséant.

Il fit un pas en arrière et machinalement, elle fit un pas en avant. Sa bouche esquissa un début de rictus. Et dire qu'en septembre, lorsqu'il avançait, elle reculait… Le changement radical n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Sans lui laisser davantage de temps pour se moquer d'elle, elle fit glisser sa main sur sa joue et rapprocha significativement leurs visages. Après l'avoir transpercé de son regard, elle redressa encore davantage sa tête vers lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne prenait jamais l'initiative, il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse. Malgré ça, lorsqu'elle essaya de s'éloigner après avoir séparé leurs lèvres, il l'en empêcha. Son bras s'interposa fermement à toute fuite et, placé dans le creux de son dos, la rapprocha brusquement de lui.

- Encore.

Une réclamation. Un ordre.

Elle ne put rien y objecter et l'embrassa à nouveau, toujours aussi timidement. Cette fois-ci, sa langue exigea presque aussitôt l'entrée à sa bouche… Elle s'exécuta, entrouvrant timidement ses lèvres. Il en profita promptement et vint immédiatement la frôler, la caresser et la titiller. Sa langue était comme un serpent vif et chaud, il ne s'attardait pas sans pour autant urger ses mouvements. Elle pouvait sentir ses canines, comme des crochets et ce qui aurait dû la répugner, ou au mieux l'effrayer, ne fit que lui donner encore plus chaud.

Au bout d'un certain moment, elle dût s'éloigner pour respirer. Il semblait avoir moins de problèmes qu'elle, de ce point de vue là… Mais même si la séparation était une torture, tous deux appréciaient la pause. Leurs yeux s'affrontaient avec la force des éléments.

- Tu abrites les mille tambours de l'enfer, ici…, commenta-t-il en en profitant lâchement pour poser sa main sur son sein gauche.

- Simple arythmie cardiaque, répliqua-t-elle, essoufflée. Rien à voir avec toi.

Il lui adressa un sourire désarmant de sarcasme.

- Alors… Euh…, commença-t-elle, la voix faiblarde. Je ne connais pas trop la marche à suivre…

- La marche à suivre… ?

- La procédure.

- Quelle procédure… ?

Elle avait un don pour ruiner des moments comme celui qui venait d'arriver.

- Tu…Enfin toi et moi, on… ?

Il laissa échapper un rire.

- Tu veux le faire… ?, s'enquit-il sans prendre de pincettes.

La syncope fut ratée de peu.

- Non… ! Je veux dire… Nous deux… On est… ? Tu sais…

- Ah, tu veux dire, tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble… ?

Un coup de massue s'abattit violemment sur le crâne de la Gryffondor. _Euh, allo monsieur-tact, ici Hermione Granger...!_

- J'en ai envie, oui, murmura-t-elle en regardant ailleurs tout en cherchant désespérément contenance.

- Eh bien… Si tu en as envie, c'est que tu as dû beaucoup y réfléchir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait une manière de présenter les choses, lui-alors ! Pas du tout prétentieuse ! Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Comment ça ? Évidemment, j'y ai réfléchi !

- Oui, c'était rhétorique, répliqua-t-il nonchalamment.

- Donc, tu veux ou tu ne veux pas ?, cingla-t-elle, agacée.

La situation était _tellement_ romantique.

- Je ne sais pas, Granger, dit-il soudain. Puisque tu y as tant réfléchi, j'aimerais entendre des arguments.

Il l'avait complètement désarçonnée, encore. Comment pouvait-il être aussi à l'aise à ce propos ?

- Oh, tu rêves, rétorqua-t-elle en le contournant.

Mais elle avait sans doute trop tendance à oublier qu'il était bien plus rapide qu'elle. Elle buta contre lui.

- Je plaisantais, Granger.

A peine une demi seconde plus tard, il avait disparu. Des bras entourèrent soudain sa taille : il était derrière elle, une fois n'était pas coutume.

- Je te préviens… Si j'ai été gentil jusqu'à présent, je ne suis pas de la tarte en petit-ami.

Quels étaient ces frissons qui la parcouraient avec fureur ?

- Ne dis pas ça comme si tu avais été facile avant, répondit-elle un peu tardivement certes, mais la voix un peu plus assurée.

- Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que ça va être maintenant, murmura-t-il d'une voix sarcastique. Tu dois savoir que l'on n'est pas les créatures les plus aimables… Ni les plus _prêteuses_…

Son cœur battait si vite.

- Mais tu sais déjà tout ça… Je ne t'apprends rien… Car comme nous venons d'en discuter, tu as du pondérer toutes les conséquences qu'impliquaient de m'appartenir.

- … De t'appartenir… ?

- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on dit, Granger.

- Je t'appartiens ?

- Et je t'appartiens aussi. Évidemment, tu y gagnes plus que moi, mais bon…

Elle lui donna un grand coup de coude avant de masser son articulation douloureuse.

- Masochiste.

Hermione se défit de son emprise pour se tourner vers lui.

- S'il y a un masochiste, ici, ce n'est pas moi, se moqua-t-elle. Tu vas devoir endurer mon odeur jour après jour, si proche.

Leurs yeux s'affrontèrent mais une pointe de malice vint se glisser dans ceux du Serpentard.

- C'est toi qui en payeras les conséquences, petite Granger…

_Oh le fourbe._

Elle rougit furieusement et détourna le regard en pinçant ses lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais gentil…

Malefoy, _gentil_ ? Impensable.

- Commence déjà par m'appeler Hermione, tu veux. On verra pour la suite.

- Dommage, j'aimais bien t'appeler Granger… J'avais l'impression de parler à ma subordonnée.

Elle le frappa. Se fit mal. Il ricana. Désespérant.

- Toi, par contre, j'aimerais que tu commences à m'appeler Monsieur. Ou Maître. Ou Comte.

- Comte ?

- Ça passe plutôt bien, pour un vampire, non ? Mais je vois que tu n'as rien à redire sur les deux autres noms. Voilà qui me parait parfait.

- Si tu continues à raconter des âneries, je te plante un pieu, _Drago_.

- Et si tu continues à être aussi insolente, c'est moi qui vais te planter dans un pieu, _Hermione_.

Ces deux là allaient s'entendre à merveille, c'était une certitude.

* * *

_Et pour tous ceux qui s'enquièrent de connaitre la suite de leurs frasques, elles ne font malheureusement pas l'objet de cette histoire… Mais vous pouvez être sûrs que l'avenir se fera clément et que leur union ne se dissoudra pas : les guerres sont terminées et même si chaque jour est un combat, un Malefoy et une Granger peuvent largement affronter les lendemains sans nœud au ventre ou étau à la gorge…_

_Ils sont après tout qualifiés pour affronter le monde._

_**Fa(ng)rewell…**_

* * *

**Merci de votre temps !**_**  
**_


End file.
